Hidden Secret
by InufefiNogara
Summary: This is about a letter that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father left behind and in order to figure out their fathers secret they have to team up. Along the way they meet a female assassin, Nogara, the story has its twists and turns and buch of surprises.
1. The letter

_This is my first fan fiction story so enjoy._

_As an elegant dog demon races across the forest, eager to find a demon called Ryukotsusei to retrieve something that belongs to him._

"_Master!" Myoga said, "I don't believe this is a good idea! Your mistress is going to give birth to your second son and you are running towards Ryukotsusei! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

"_I'm sorry Myoga!" the lord responded, "I have to retrieve what Ryukotsusei stole from me or my kind will die because of me!" _

_Myoga understood what his master meant but he can't resist the feeling that it would be the end of his master's life. Myoga snapped out of dream world when his lord said, "Myoga please take the letter and hide it in my private library." Myoga just nodded his head and left with the letter towards the western castle. After that the lord disappeared into the mist of the mountain._

**Hidden Secret**

**Chapter 1: the letter**

(In the western castle)

Jaken was in Lord Sesshomaru's private library knowing that Lord Sesshomaru forbidden him to get in his private rooms without his permission, but since his lord wasn't there he took the advantage by taking a fragrant candle so his lord wouldn't find out that he was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru has so many books, I wonder if he read them all?" Jaken asked himself. Then Jaken ended up looking at a suspicious book, he took it out of its shelf and opened it. He found out that the book was hiding a letter, the letter is old but it looked new as if no one opened it. When he looked at what was scribbled in the front, his eyes widen.

"_I must take this to Lord Sesshomaru, but then my lord is going to kill me."_ Jaken thought, _"But then I can lie to him and tell him that one of his cleaning servants found it in the office. That just might work, but then my lord is too smart for me."_ Jaken threw the candle away, placed the book back and started running towards his lord.

(Not far from the castle)

Lord Sesshomaru just finished off a few demons that were lurking near the castle, that's when Jaken came running and shouting his name out loud. That kind of annoyed him.

"What is it Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru said coldly, "You better not waste my time!"

Jaken stopped and took a big breath then said, "Lord Sesshomaru! One of your cleaning servants found this letter hidden in one of your books in the main office!"

Sesshomaru gave a glare then snatched the letter away, then he flipped it over were it said his name and his younger brothers name. He flipped it back and tried to cut it open but the seal shocked his finger. "Oh so father also wants my little brother to read it to."

Sesshomaru turned around and started heading towards the castle. "Jaken next time make up a better lie." Lord Sesshomaru said coldly to Jaken.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said as he followed his lord.

Once they got there Lord Sesshomaru immediately ordered everyone to gather around him. "Everyone, I want you to take care of the castle while I'm gone and keep things in check because I will know." He told all his servants, "Be gone! Tomorrow I leave." All his servants left to prepare the things they will need once their master is gone.

(Morning)

"Rin, do you have your things prepared. Once we are gone there's no coming back." Sesshomaru told her.

"I got everything I need Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied.

Sesshomaru called Aun-an-Un so that Rin and Jaken would put their things and hop on. Once they were ready they left.

(At Kaede's village)

Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome, Who's late from returning home, next to the well. Inuyasha of course was getting annoyed and was about to jump into the well until Miroku and Sango stopped him.

"Inuyasha don't be rash!" Miroku told him, "Lady Kagome must have her reasons." As he was holding on to Inuyaha's shoulder.

"Feh! Well I have a reason to go after her and get her to come back!" Inuyasha shouted, "Or have you guys forgotten our mission to collect the Shikon jewel shards and kill Naraku!"

"We haven't forgotten about that Inuyasha!" Sango told him, "But we also have to think about Kagome's well being or she might explode of all this stress."

"Yeah! Sango's right Inuyasha!" Shippo said.

Finally a purple glow was coming out of the well which meant it was Kagome. "I am so sorry guys that I am late! My exams took longer than I expected" Kagome explained

"See Inuyasha, I told you that she has a reason." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha was so annoyed then he turned around and said, "Whatever, she's back and we and return back to what we were doing." Every body got ready to go and said their good byes then left.

As they were in the fields taking a break, Kagome sensed something coming in there direction.

"Guys something is coming this way and it seems to be coming fast." Kagome alarmed them.

"And I know who it is, its Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"So my dear brother, you sensed me coming." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathe his tetsusaiga then he said, "Don't worry my little brother I have no interest in fighting you; I came here for another reason."

"Why should I believe you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Lord Sesshomaru may be a cold hearted demon but he is no liar." Jaken said once he hopped down from Aun-an-Un. Sesshomaru punched Jaken for that comment.

"Inuyasha you should try to believe him." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Kagome, its easier said than done." Inuyasha said, but Sesshomaru took out a letter, "What is that you're holding in your hand Sesshomaru?"

"This little brother is a letter from our father and I came here because I want to open this letter but it seems I can't open it with out the presence of you." Sesshomaru told him.

After hearing that, Inuyasha put his sword back to it's sheathe then said, "Fine, I believe you just hurry up and get it over it."

Sesshomaru opened the letter and it said:

_To my sons,_

_I am afraid that I might not live long to see you two, but I want you two to do something for me. I want you two to join forces and look for Ryukotsusei just in case I didn't kill him, I want you to reason with him and if he refuses kill him. Make sure that there is a scroll there and retrieve it. From there you will figure out what will happen next._

_-Yours truly, _

_Your father_

Once Sesshomaru finished what he was reading he could not believe his father was asking him to do. Join forces with Inuyasha, he rather die than to do that. He gave the letter to Inuyasha and once he finished reading it, he couldn't believe too.

"Never! I will not do this! Even though my old man asks it I will never do it." Inuyasha shouted.

"I for one agree but it is father's wish and I will accomplish it with or with out you. If you want you can tag along but I don't care." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Since you put it that way I will go then." Inuyasha said, "Do you guys wan to come?"

"Of course!" Everybody said.

"But then there is a problem." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said.

"I kind of killed Ryukotsusei along the way for searching Naraku" Inuyasha said to his brother


	2. Surprises

_Well here goes chapter two. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

"Can you repeat that, it seems that I didn't hear you" Sesshomaru said.

"I said that I killed Ryukotsusei while we were looking for Naraku." Inuyasha told him.

With red glowing eyes he angrily responded, "You fool! He was supposed to be alive so we would know what father wanted us to get from him."

"How was I supposed to know, I just found out about it right now?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well it doesn't matter now. All that we have to do is now is retrieve it but I believe it's gone now." Sesshomaru responded calmly.

"But I still believe it is still there." Someone said behind them, it was reveled to be Myoga the flee, "Hello Lord Sesshomaru and Young master Inuyasha."

"And why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The way it works is that if Ryukotsusei is destroyed, the thing that Ryukotsusei stole would be set free. Meaning that whatever he stole would be there."

"Myoga, from the way you were talking it sounds as if you don't know what Ryukotsusei stole from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." Miroku responded

"It's true I don't know what Ryukotsusei stole from him." Myoga sadly responded, "It was as if he didn't want me to know about it, but all I know that it was really precious to him."

"I thought it was a scroll he wanted us to find?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I always thought it was a person but I am not really sure." Myoga said.

"_Then father what can be more precious than your life and sons?"_ Sesshomaru Thought, "Well I am heading over there, are you going to do the same little brother?"

"Of course! You guys want to tagging along." Inuyasha asked.

Everybody nodded their heads yes. "Good we will all leave tomorrow in the morning." Sesshomaru said.

"_Oh, my great lord this is what you wanted your sons to become. A team."_ Myoga Thought to himself.

Later into the night someone is running in the forest. "I got to make it there! I must!" a shady character said running through the forest, "Or my lords would kill me." As the person was running, Lord Sesshomaru sensed a power so great passing by but it was no threat because it seems that it was occupied with something else. Lord Sesshomaru came out of the forest with a wild boar so that Rin could eat.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru it is really big" Rin said while looking at it.

"Rin set up a fire and cook this, Jaken help her." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied then he saw that the others were looking at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it okay that I can share this with Kagome and the others?" Rin asked.

"Do what you like if it makes you happy I m fine with it." Once he said that Rin was very happy.

"But Lord Sesshomaru they can find their own food." Jaken responded.

"Since your saying that they can find there own food then why don't you, if you don't like what I am doing I suggest you leave but since you have no desire to go then I suggest you stop whining." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken said shamefully as he continued.

"Kagome, Kagome Lord Sesshomaru allowed me to share my food with the rest of you guys." Rin said happily.

"He did." Kagome said surprised.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru allowed Rin to share their food with us." Kagome replied.

"Coming from Sesshomaru, it is kind of rare." Miroku said.

"Why do you guys think so lowly of Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, "He lets me do the things I want, most of the time."

"Well the thing is Rin we are not use to that part of Sesshomaru because he never showed us kindness." Shippo said, "And especially towards Inuyasha."

"I wonder why towards Inuyasha the most?" Rin asked.

"We all believe that it is because Inuyasha is a half-breed, meaning he is half-demon and human. To Sesshomaru it seems to be a disgrace that his brother is a half-breed." Shippo explained.

"Oh." Rin understood him a bit.

Lord Sesshomaru went towards the forest he came out when he was hunting. _"I wonder who was that in the forest, who ever it was seem have great power. Something tells me we will meet again and it seems that this journey will be worthwhile. Heh, I will enjoy this."_ Sesshomaru thought, he turned around and left.

(Morning)

Everybody woke up ate and started leaving towards there direction were Ryukotsusei was killed. Along the way they stopped at a village, it seemed that the village was preparing something. Then the village headman came towards them and asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Are you the descendants of the Great Silvered one?" The headman asked.


	3. The Great Silvered One

**Chapter 3: The Great Silvered One**

"Are you the descendants of the Great Silvered one?" The headman asked.

"The Great Slivered One? Are you saying a big, silvered, male dog demon lord of the west?" Sesshomaru responded thinking that it was his father.

"No; a big, silvered, female dog demon from the central." The headman replied.

Everyone was confused but then Kagome asked, "Then tell us about this Great Silvered One."

"The Great Silvered One was said to hold powers so great that the greatest warriors would go against her and never return live to tell the tale. It is also said that her beauty was so tempting that every woman envied her beauty and then they sent assassins to steal her beauty but in the end failed." The headman explained.

"Then I don't get it." Inuyasha said, "What does it have to with us?"

"Your Faces looks a lot like hers, no doubt about it." Headman told them.

"But she can't be their mother!" Myoga exclaimed, "I first hand know that these two came from different mothers."

"Myoga you personally watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father mate with their mothers!" Miroku said, "You sly pervert, tell me how it went."

"Well do you really want me to tell you the details?" Myoga told him while looking at him, "My lord passionately made……"

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were so disgusted that they savagely beaten Miroku and Myoga.

"I pity Miroku though, that they savagely beat him." Kagome said.

"The perverted monk had it coming." Sango said.

"I agree." Shippo and Rin said.

"Well back to the matter, so what are you celebrating tonight?" Sesshomaru asked calming down his angry demon self.

"We're celebrating the return of our savior "The Great Silvered One". She is finally coming back." The headman said, "Would you like to stay for the night to see her for yourself?"

"Of course we are!" Miroku said out of nowhere.

"Grrr! You just want to see that if she really is beautiful!" Sango shouted with the glare of raging fire.

As the group settled down, Sesshomaru was in deep thought, _"Could this Great Silvered One be that Power I sensed_ _earlier? I wonder why the village headman said that we looked just like her. Can it be that she is related to our father, I don't believe what I am saying! Her related to us that is just ridiculous!"_

Night came; a whole bunch of people gathered and sang the song of the assassins.

"Hey, I recognize this song." Sango said.

"What is it then, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It's the song of the assassins." Sango said, "It is a chant the assassins use to locate each other or to guide someone to a place where they are singing the chant."

"Well when it comes to some kind knowledge of demons, ask Sango." Miroku said and that made her flush red.

Then a wave of power came and blew them off balance. There she was the powerful Great Silvered One. Once Sesshomaru laid his eyes upon her he mistaken her for his father, then he took a closer look but then realized that she did not look nothing like him: She had long silver hair, blue eyes, she had three blue stripes on each cheek as well on her arms, she was tall and very curvy; her black short sleeved shirt was tight enough to show that she was muscular, but she wore armor so it didn't show how big were her breast, her black pants was a normal size fit.

"You called." She spoke.

"Yes my lady, we respect you and want to celebrate with you in this appreciation day." Headman told her.

"Oh and who are these people?" She said looking at them.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru and this is my little brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"And we are their companions!" Miroku said, "And who are you?"

"I am Nogara the Assassin of the Central Lands!" Nogara exclaimed.

"My, my you look beautiful." Miroku told her, "May I ask, will you bare my children." Then he touched Nogara's ass which felt like paradise.

Once Sango heard and seen what Miroku did, she went psycho but Nogara beat the crap out of him before she could make it there. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me again monk or next time it will be your balls that I will tear off!" She pointed out. Miroku went running back towards Sango to hide.

"Does your pretty assassin look beautiful now monk?" Sango said angrily but she grinned.

"Sango, stop laughing!" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ignored them, and then Sesshomaru asked, "Why do they call you the 'Great Silvered one'?"

"They call me the 'Great Silvered One' because I protect these lands and the people that live in them." she responded.

"It seems that she only worries about the lands, don't you agree Sango." Miroku whispered at Sango's ear.

"I agree monk." Sango replied softly to his ear.

"Monk and young exterminator, if I we're you I would keep my opinion to myself or suffer the consequences!" Nogara said angry.

"_Wow! She heard us very well from that distance and we whispered very low so that she can't hear us."_ Miroku thought to himself.

"Back to our conversation, state your business." Nogara exclaimed.

"That is our personal business! No outsiders allowed!" Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, so you let humans in your personal business. Aren't they outsiders too." She questioned them.

"Inuyasha, she has a point." Kagome pointed out.

"Well that may be true, but she is a stranger to us." Sesshomaru said.

"How about this, I will not allow you to travel in my lands until you state your business!" Nogara said, "And the last time I checked this is the only direction to the mountains of the east and I am the only one that knows the way."

"And who are you to say that we can't pass!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Who am I?" Nogara asked as she grinned, "I am the lady of the Eastern castle any who trespasses my lands suffer from my grasp!" as the sky grew darker, the sudden chill of the wind grew harsh and violent.

"Inuyasha, it is not a good idea to pick a fight right now!" Kagome shouted, "You guys are going to have to tell her about our quest or we are going to die with out finishing our adventure!"

"Inuyasha, we are going to tell her and that's final!" Sesshomaru said.

"And why should we do it your way!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he faced Sesshomaru.

"Because my way is the right way!" Sesshomaru shouted, "If we are going to pass, we need her to take us there and if you don't like it so be it!"

Inuyasha with such anger took out the tetsusaiga from it's sheathe and begun to fight with Sesshomaru.

"Fine, since you want to die by my hands I will gladly do it!" Sesshomaru said unsheathing Tokijin.

"_It seems that these two brothers fight for dominance in this group. Watching this fight might be fun."_ Nogara thought.

Inuyasha dashed quickly and swung tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru which he dodged easily. Then Sesshomaru unleashed the attack "Dragon Strike" but then Inuyasha was going to use backlash wave until someone said, "Inuyasha, sit!" then turned towards Sesshomaru, "I am so sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he just put away tokijin and went towards Nogara. "Sorry about the delay." Sesshomaru said.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted, "I thought you always were the type to be private, cold, calm, and the sense of pride. Then why the change of attitude?"

"Then you don't know me very well little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, I know you very well Sesshomaru; I know that you've become a coward!" Inuyasha said in a tone Sesshomaru didn't like.

Sesshomaru dashed quickly and grabbed Inuyasha's neck by surprise. "What did you say little brother?" Sesshomaru said angrily while tightening his grip, "Because it seems that I didn't hear you."

"I…said that…you've become…a…coward…Sesshomaru." It took time for Inuyasha to say it because of his brother's grip.

"Me a coward, ha you make me laugh little brother." Sesshomaru said tightening his grip even more, "When it comes to the pursuit of family knowledge I will do everything if necessary and you, Inuyasha, should now that very well." Sesshomaru's grip tightens and Inuyasha was beginning to howling in pain.

"Sesshomaru please stop this you're going to kill him." Kagome said weakly.

Nogara was going to butt in but then Sesshomaru let him go. "Eventually I need him to come so I won't kill him, but he should know not to go against my word again because after this I **_might_** go after him." Sesshomaru said then he turned around and was heading towards Nogara.

"'_**I Might go after him**' what did he mean by that?" _Kagome thought.

"Sorry about that." Sesshomaru said, "Me and my little brother are searching for an item our father left behind, and it seems that the item is in your territory. So will you lead the way for us?"

"_So these are the sons of the Dog General of the west."_ Nogara thought then she said, "Fine I will take you there, get all your things ready because tomorrow we head out."

Once everybody heard that, they went back to the celebration for the 'Great Silvered One's return'.

"_Western lord, what a task you gave your sons."_ Nogara smiled to that thought.

The party ended and everyone went to sleep.


	4. Naraku's plot

_Did you like the first three chapters? Well enjoy this one._

**Chapter 4: Naraku's plot**

(At Naraku's Castle)

"Kagura, I want to find out what Inuyasha and his pathetic group is up to. Make sure that they don't find you and if they do fight then retreat. Did you get that?" Naraku told her.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said then she took off.

"_let's see what Inuyasha has in store for me."_ Naraku thought.

(At the camp sight)

"Damn it! It's been already four days since we left the village! Sesshomaru are you sure she is even leading us there! Sesshomaru are you even listing to me!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha, Shut it! You're annoying me!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Feh!" Inuyasha mumbled angrily

"So much for brotherly love." Shippo said.

"I agree." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, doesn't it seem that Inuyasha does not like the attention Sesshomaru is giving to Nogara." Sango told him.

"Since you put it that way, it does seem like it." Miroku said

"Inuyasha jealous! That's a new one Miroku." Kagome said it in a jealous matter, "Why would Inuyasha be jealous? Just because his brother gives attention to some girl."

"Kagome can it be that you are jealous to." Sango said.

Well the past four days she had to put up with Inuyasha's whining towards his bother. All that Inuyasha talks about is Sesshomaru this and Sesshomaru that and she got really tired of it.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Rin around?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Oh, lately she has been with Nogara. It seems that Rin has grown to like her." Shippo said.

"She has grown to like her just in four days!" he was surprised, "but Rin is that type of person to make friends quickly." Sesshomaru said smooth and gently.

They gave him a weird look.

"Why are guys looking at me that way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we never heard you talk so gently and caring about anything." Kagome said, "No wonder why Inuyasha is whining so much."

"What?" Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

"Well, you will find out sooner or later." Kagome said while pointing at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was confused; he didn't understand how Inuyasha's whining got in the conversation. He just turned around and walked away.

(In the Forest of Wild Flowers)

"Oh lady Nogara, Why isn't there a male companion with you?" Rin asked, "You look so pretty and young."

"Rin it's that I can't find the one man that is perfect for me." Nogara told her.

"Well, why don't you go with Lord Sesshomaru?" Nogara fell to the ground when Rin said that, "He is handsome, tall, kind, and gentle. I know he will make you happy."

"I'm sorry Rin but there is a really good reason why I can't do that with him." Nogara said.

"But, why?" Rin asked picking flowers.

"I can't say it is too personal." Nogara said helping her.

Rin was eager to continue but she remembered when Sesshomaru told her it was very rude to bother someone when it comes to something personal, so she stopped.

"Nogara, I'm hungry. Can we head back to camp?" Rin asked. When she turned around she saw that Nogara had three wild boars on her back, her mouth was wide open. "Lord Sesshomaru never caught three at the same time." Rin said.

"Well, it's because Sesshomaru only caught for fewer people." Nogara said, "Shall we head back?" Rin nodded her head and then they left.

(Back at the camp sight)

"Lord Sesshomaru we're back!" Rin said happily while running towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin where have you been?" Sesshomaru said.

"I was with Nogara picking flowers" Rin showed her basket of flowers.

"Rin I… wouldn't do…that." Nogara said it a bit too late because Sesshomaru took a big whiff of the flowers.

"Whoa…I feel…fuzzy." Sesshomaru said it like he was drunk.

"Nogara, what did I do to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said worried.

"Rin, He sniffed the 'Attraction Flowers' or the 'Love Lure Flower'. This flower's affect only happens towards full demons with mate desires. If he doesn't have desires to make love towards a female it won't happen, but if he does he might go after a female he finds attractive." Nogara explained.

"Wow! Nogara, you know so much about flowers. Where does your knowledge come from?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, in eastern lands I fill my lands with different type to either protect or look fantastic. But mostly to protect the lands." Nogara replied.

"But, what you just said is true then won't he come after you?" Sango said.

"Me?" Nogara said, "You've got it wrong. He will come after Kagome."

"That is absurd!" Inuyasha said angrily, "Why can't he come after you!"

"It too personal to talk about!" Nogara said.

"Tell us why!" Inuyasha shouted.

Nogara couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, I am going to tell you!" Nogara said, "It's that assassins aren't allowed to mate with any one unless they are one of the assassin lords!" only if they knew that she told them a piece of her reason.

"Oh?" Inuyasha said softly.

"Out of curiosity, what if he desired two women instead of one?" Miroku asked.

"The flower was only meant to get him going with one woman, if he desires more than one the affect would cancel as well, but smelling this flower would change the way he looks at women." Nogara responded.

"I wonder how it would end up when he wakes up." Sango was so curious about it.

oOo Imaging what would happen oOo

All of a sudden Sesshomaru woke up.

"What happened to me?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Oh you just sniff a flower that knocked you out cold." Kagome said sweetly that caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Kagome, do you realize how beautiful your voice is." Sesshomaru said out of the blue, "And I never realized how pretty your face is."

Kagome flushed red when she heard that while Inuyasha had a tantrum and with an out bursting raged voice, "Sesshomaru!! How dare you say that to Kagome?"

"What is it my dear brother. What's bothering you?" asked so gentle it's as if the angel's touch changed him.

"You are not the Sesshomaru I know!" Inuyasha shouted, "Sesshomaru will never be that gentle towards me!"

"My dear Inuyasha" Sesshomaru got up and hugged Inuyasha, "You're my little brother, and I must take good care of you for father."

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha pulled away from the embrace, "Has the scent of the flower got you so high that you've reach enlightenment."

"Inuyasha, you're talking crazy talk." Sesshomaru said as he turned around facing the ladies, "Would you ladies agree to be my maidens for the rest of your lives? I will really take good care of you all and in exchange be the mothers of my children; you can take my word for it."

All of the girls were speechless of his comment.

oOo End of imagination oOo

Every one shook here heads in doubt

"Sesshomaru will never be like that you guys." Inuyasha said while shaking his head.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru woke up.

"Eeeek! It's coming true!" Kagome and Sango said while hugging each other closely tight.

"Girls don't…" Nogara was late once again.

"Hey, would you two shut up! Your screeches are damaging my ears!" Sesshomaru covering his ears from the powerful screeches.

"Well, it seems he is normal Sesshomaru we all know." Miroku said while clapping his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am so sorry that I stuffed the basket full of flowers in front of your face." Rin felt ashamed and started to cry.

"It's not that Rin; I just took a big whiff and knocked me out cold that's all." Sesshomaru tried to console her tears.

"Hey, Nogara. Why didn't Sesshomaru act funny or weird?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she was lying.

"I don't know the effect might take longer than expected." Nogara replied confused, "Hey, Rin pass me the basket with all the flowers." Rin gave her the basket full of flowers.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled.

"_I don't get it! This should've made him go crazy for Kagome and he still controlled the demon in him."_ Nogara thought, _"Tisk, tisk! Master, your task will prove to be the hardest to complete."_ As she threw the basket aside.

Not far from here there was a figure watching them and that figure was Kagura.

"_Well, well. It seems that Sesshomaru is with them, but who is that other person with them."_ Kagura thought as she quietly came closer, _"I must know what they're planning to do."_

"Kagome, start setting the fire up and cook this" when Kagome heard that, she thought she had to gut them open; Nogara read her expression, "Don't worry Kagome I already gutted them for you. All you need to do is cut them up and cook them." After that explanation Kagome was relived and went to do her cooking with Sango.

"The way I see it, it seems that you were meant to be a guy at birth. Right, Nogara." Miroku tried to get something juicy off of her but failed.

"Monk, monk, you disappoint me." Nogara nodded her head, "I am an assassin, and I am responsible for my needs when I am alone. In other words I did things that grossed me out in order to survive." Nogara told him off smoothly.

The air gave a sudden chill

"Heads up, we've got a visitor coming." Nogara said calmly as the wind went harsh.

When they all looked up they saw Kagura, the wind witch, coming down. "Well, well, that woman sensed me from a far distance. Then again I had to come out or someone would've flushed me out." She was staring at Nogara, analyzing her every move.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, just like any regular person would be, curious." Still analyzing Nogara; giving no attention to anyone else.

"Do you wish to fight me?" Nogara said coldly, not facing Kagura.

"No, I just making sure that you won't pull any thing funny." Kagura replied harshly.

"Then you should pay attention to me!" Inuyasha attacked Kagura with his tetsusaiga, which she countered with 'dance of blades'.

"Die!" Sesshomaru attacked Kagura at the side but Kagura couldn't doge his attack and took a critical hit.

"Damn you! So Sesshomaru did join Inuyasha's group. I never thought you, Sesshomaru, of all people can get along with your brother." Kagura said while retreating, "Until next time!" then she disappeared.

"And there she goes." Miroku said.

"I wonder why she came here for." Sango wondered then everybody stared at Nogara.

"Why didn't you help us take Kagura down?" Inuyasha shouted.

Nogara was going to reply but then Sesshomaru interrupted, "Her job was to lead us; that's all she had to do!" Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha.

"Why do you always take her side?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"I take her side because I understand her reasons!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Monk I understand that they are brothers and they argue most of the time, but this argument is just stupid." Sango told Miroku.

"I agree, but it seems that Inuyasha wants Sesshomaru to understand his opinions about this." Miroku responded.

"But the reason is why is Sesshomaru defending Nogara?" Kagome asked

"That would be a mystery." Miroku said shaking his head.

Nogara was starting to get annoyed, "I had enough!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped arguing, "Inuyasha, I am only here to lead you and your brother to the mountains!" Nogara took a deep breath, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru just wants you to respect me; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wants you understand his opinions." They were shocked when she finished speaking, "If you don't mind, I am going to sleep." She said yawning and walking away.

"_How did she know that I wanted Sesshomaru to understand my opinions?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"_So she can read our expressions. She is a mysterious one."_ Sesshomaru thought as he sees Nogara lying on a tree.

"_Western Lord, I am trying to take care of business as you asked but how much longer I must hold your secret."_ Nogara started to fall asleep on the tree.

(Back at Naraku's castle)

"Kagura, state your report!" Naraku demanded.

Facing Naraku, "It seems that Lord Sesshomaru has joined forces with his brother, and there is a new member too." Kagura stated.

"Really, by what name did they called her by and how did he or she looked like?" Naraku asked Kagura quickly.

"The new member is a female, I think the called her 'Nogara'. But I didn't see her very well; all I can tell you that she is tall, has silver hair, and has a calm and collected voice." Kagura stated.

"_Can it be that Nogara?"_ Naraku had a lot in his mind then he responded, "Kagura, they are after the scroll that I took, but they don't know that I have it."

"What scroll?" Kagura asked.

"A scroll that was trapped in Ryukotsusei's body along with someone else" Naraku explained, "It seems that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found out what there precious daddy left behind, but this Nogara person is who we should pay attention to."

"Why? She didn't attack me. I think she doesn't care what happens to the group, because if she cared about them she would've killed me on the spot!" Kagura responded

"You got a point, but she may be hiding the truth from us." Naraku stated,

"I still want you to keep watch but for a certain amount of time so she can't notice you."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura replied.

"_And if it is true that they are after the scroll, then they will end up at the mountain region. If that happens I can destroy them and absorb their power and become more powerful!"_ as Naraku laughed evilly.

"_Just you wait Naraku! Hopefully that woman will be your end!" _Kagura thought to herself as she left.

(Morning at the camp site)

"_I don't like what I am sensing." _Nogara was thinking, _"I sense that same evil when I was in the mountains, ever since that day I've been released from the mountains the assassin scroll was taken from me! I will take that scroll back, mark my words!"_

"Nogara are you okay?" Sango asked her.

"Oh don't worry I am okay." Nogara replied.

Actually, Nogara has been feeling weird ever since they have reached the entrance of the mountain.

"Sesshomaru, I worry that Nogara feels kind of funny ever since we got here." Sango told him.

"I agree, but I believe that that is not our case." Sesshomaru replied.

"Are you saying that it might be too personal for her to tell us?" Sango said.

"It might be." Sesshomaru responded.

"_I can't take it I feel like going after this power but I can't abandon them for my personal reasons."_ Nogara thought, _"I will take them there and then I will do what I want."_

Once they got to the location everyone felt an evil aura and then the recognized it. It was Naraku.

"Well, well Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha it is nice to see you two together." Naraku smiled as he looked at the woman next to Sesshomaru, "So it is you Lady Nogara, I thought you died along with Ryukotsusei."

"Fool! I am not that easy to kill!" Nogara snapped and everyone withdrew their heads at her, "Return what belongs to me! You perfectly well not to mess with the assassin clan, Naraku!"

"Naraku, what intention do you have with our father?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I have nothing against your father, it was what he wanted from Ryukotsusei is what I wanted to get my hands in." Naraku responded as he showed the scroll, "It is a really powerful weapon if you know how to us it, but that is what many different assassins told me before they died by my hands." He smirked evilly.

"That's awful." Kagome said as she saw how enraged Nogara was getting.

"You bastard!" Nogara really pissed off ran quickly towards Naraku.

"If I were you Nogara I would stop right now." Naraku said then he smirked as Nogara stop running, "You know perfectly well that if I burn this scroll you will lose your life."

Then everybody turned around and faced her **'What'**

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Nogara's Secret

_Sorry if there was a delay for chapter Five_

"If I were you Nogara I would stop right now." Naraku said then he smirked as Nogara stop running, "You know perfectly well that if I burn this scroll you will lose your life."

Then everybody turned around and faced her **'What'**

**Chapter 5: Nogara's Secret**

Then everyone looked at her the surprise shocked them all, "Is it true Nogara?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nogara couldn't afford to answer that question but they saw that it hurt her so much.

"Naraku, you are going to pay for this!" Inuyasha shouted.

It took quite a while for Inuyasha to get along with Nogara, but he sees her now as a big sister.

"Inuyasha don't get mad." Naraku pointed, "I am going to make her suffer for humiliating me for the past 70 years!"

Nogara's eyes wide open and stared at Naraku, "Don't tell me that you are…"

"Yes Nogara, I am the one and only Onigumo." Naraku replied.

"In that case I can't die." Nogara simply said while smiling.

"Why are you laughing?" Naraku Shouted, he really thought he had an upper hand against an assassin.

"Why are you laughing?" Miroku asked he was really curious.

"Did you figure out something Nogara?" Sango said.

"I can tell you this, since he was a human and now he is partly demon that means he is…" Nogara said while laughing.

"…a half demon." Inuyasha answered.

"In other words he can't destroy the scroll because he is a half demon." Sesshomaru finished that statement.

With every ones' hearts lifted from that treat Naraku apposed, their attention went back on destroying him.

"I see what you are trying to do! You are trying to confuse me well nice try!" Naraku said while he was laughing. Then he used his poison miasma to burn the scroll but it did not work. "What? I thought you were trying to confuse me!" Naraku shouted.

"Heh serves you right!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I am going to take that scroll away from you Naraku!" Sango shouted, "boomerang bone!"

Once the bone took its targets arm off Naraku didn't howl in pain because his arm grew back. Nogara retrieved the scroll back, "Now I will leave him to you guys." Nogara said as she withdrew.

"Hey aren't you going to help us kill him!" Inuyasha shouted towards Nogara.

"Inuyasha, she realized this is not her fight and left, but may go after her for the scroll though." Sesshomaru answered.

"But lord Sesshomaru I know that Lady Nogara is no coward." Rin tried to explain but Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Now Naraku! Prepare to **DIE**!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You fools think you can beat me!" Naraku exclaimed as he put up a barrier.

"Feh! You are the fool for not realizing that we can beat you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You're pathetic Inuyasha!" Naraku replied smirking, "Now die from my poison gas!"

It was no problem for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru because they are demons but Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Rin are humans, which humans can die of poison when the instantly inhale it. Something happened before the poison got close to them, and once the poison gas subsided they were a live.

"What? Why didn't you die of my poison gas?" Naraku exclaimed, "No human could've survived that!"

"_What happened?"_ Kagome thought, _"I thought for sure we were about to die by the poison!"_ then she looked behind her and saw Nogara glowing in a dark golden color, then she proudly said, "Nogara, you saved us!!" then every one turned around and saw Nogara there.

"See Lord Sesshomaru, I knew that Lady Nogara wasn't a coward." Rin said happily.

"What!" Naraku said, "Neverless I will kill you all!" then Nogara's aura stopped him on his tracks, "What is this! My power is weakening!"

"Everybody, I am concentrating my power to make him weak as possible, while you guys concentrate on killing him! Strike when i give the signal!" Nogara shouted, "...ready...ready...**NOW**!"

As everyone heard the signal they attacked with all their power until he was no more

"Damn...damn...you...dame you all!!!!" Naraku said as he was abliterated.

"We did it...we actually didt it...we killed Naraku!!!" Shippo shouted in joy. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their attention towards Nogara.

"Nogara I m sorry for what I am about to do, forgive me." Sesshomaru said, "But in order to find out what father left behind I must take that scroll! Inuyasha lets get that scroll." Inuyasha nodded his head in return.

As they charged rapidly towards Nogara hoping to take the scroll with ease but Nogara jumped out of their way. "Fools why do you think people call me the 'Great Silvered One of the Central Lands'? Did it never come to you what is in the central lands to begin with!" Nogara said angerly, "If you want the scroll you will have to fight me!"

The fight was tense, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never got land a punch on her, and they were getting to the point that angery was not the word to describe it. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Stop this nonsence I fear that something bad might happen!" Miroku shouted.

They ignored his warning and unsheth their swords and attacked her head on, but Nogara took out her sword and with one swing she sent them flying. "If you want to get this scroll come to the land of the Central." Nogara said as she left.

-End of Chapter-


	6. A New Journey Begins

_I hope you like this chapter_

**Chapter 6: A New Journey Begins**

After Nogara beaten Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with the swing of her sword she left and returned to the Central Lands, Kagome was helping Inuyasha up while Sesshomaru was thinking about the encounter they just had.

"_I didn't believe that Nogara could have been that strong! I thought she was throwing titles at us just to pass by but she proved me wrong!"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _"She truly is a fighter. Then what is her deal with the scroll? Why does she need it?"_ Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts because Inuyasha started yelling.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards Sesshomaru, "I knew it! I knew we shouldn't trust her! But no, my brother just had to let her join us and for what so you can have a chance with her! I don't think so! We had our butts kicked by an assassin….wait let me rephrase that 'a female Eastern lord which is an assassin of the Central'!"

Everybody stood there quiet, what Inuyasha said was partially true but not all.

"You fool!" Sesshomaru shouted as he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, "What made you think that I liked her! I told you personally that acknowledged her not love her!"

"Whoa, I didn't know that he thought of her as an equal." Kagome said out of the blue.

Sesshomaru blushed a bit then said, "I didn't think about her being an equal more like a sister I wish to have."

"That is weird to here that from you Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"Then again we don't know Sesshomaru that well." Miroku said.

As Kagome picked up the shikon jewel shards that Naraku had she found a scroll, "Hey guys look what I've found! I've found this scroll next to the shikon jewel!" Kagome said from a distance.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and snatched the scroll from her, "Hey! You could've said thank you!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both said thank you at the same time, then Sesshomaru read the letter out loud.

In the letter

Dear sons,

I know that you've search far and wide to find this letter but………..This is Nogara saying 'SUCKERS!!!' This note I left behind is just to tell you that if you do decide to follow me head to the Central Lands, the Land of the Assassins, but it will be difficult to get there with out my guidance. The only piece of advice I will give you is to follow your instinct because the assassins believe in instinct and it is the most powerful tool to use. Oh and don't try to get killed, I need the two most important people I care for to be alive.

Sincerely,

Nogara

End of letter

oOo Sesshomaru's POV oOo

I don't know either to get mad or blush but for sure on the out side I was blushing no matter how hard I tried to hide it, and in the inside I felt enraged for her to make me be a fool for thinking the scroll was my father's. When I looked at Inuyasha's face he was blushing red, even 'that human' Kagome looked confused. I wonder what is Nogara's reason to act like this but one thing is for sure she has our father's scroll and I will obtain no matter what, which also means I will have to kill her if she doesn't gives us the scroll.

oOo End of POV oOo

"Hello, when are you guys going to get out of dream world?" Sango asked, "I know this will be hard for me to say this but I have to go and find Kohaku and start a new life."

"And it happens that I am leaving as well." Miroku said, "I feel ashamed in a way, but I must return to the temple to report that Naraku is dead and that the curse has finally been lifted."

It was hard to say good bye to each other, but as they were saying good bye, Sesshomaru, was talking to Rin and Jaken.

"Rin and Jaken, I want you to head back to the castle and take care of things for me." Sesshomaru said.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, why can't we go with you?" Rin responded.

"Rin, there is no need to protect you now because everything is 100 safe." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin understood, Sesshomaru gave the final command and they left to live at the Western Lands.

Everybody left except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome; "I bet Lady Kaiede(I don't know if spelled it right) might know something about Nogara since she lives in the Eastern region." Kagome said.

"What if the old lady don't know anything about her, it would be a waste of time!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Also I need to get some stuff from my era." Kagome replied.

"I knew something like this would come up." Inuyasha said, "We are not going! And that's that!"

"Little brother I believe she might have a point in a way." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's mouth was wide open, "Fine, will go under one condition, Kagome you bring me ramen and be back within three days."

"Uh, Inuyasha, that is actually two conditions." Kagome said.

"Well you know what I mean!" Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"There is one more thing." Sesshomaru said puzzled, "What is this 'ramen' you speak of?"

They explained as they went to Kaiede's village, the sun was setting as they got there.

"So that's how life is 500 years later in the future." Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, you carry a lot of knowledge." Kagome blushed.

As they got in the hut were Kaiede lives, she wasn't there until a little later she came with a basket full of herbs.

"Well, what do you know Kagome, Inuyasha…oh and a new friend." Kaiede said.

"Oh, Kaiede, His name is Sesshomaru and he is Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome said.

Kaiede greeted him and he greeted back, "So, Kagome what happened with Miroku and Sango?" Kaiede asked.

"Oh, they went there separate ways, but we will see them some day." Kagome responded, "But any way, Kaiede, do you anything about Nogara, the female Lord of the East and the Assassin of the Central."

"You guys meet 'THE NOGARA'!" Kaiede said.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"I know Nogara and everything about her." Kaiede said.

"How do you know her?" Sesshomaru asked since this caught his attention.

"I know her very well because Kikyo and I knew her back then, more than 55 years ago, when I was that the age of five." Kaiede said to them.

"Seriously!" Everybody said in unison.

-End of Chapter six-


	7. The Ancient Legend of Nogara

_Is the story getting good well keep reading, if you like it._

"You guys meet 'THE NOGARA'!" Kaiede said.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"I know Nogara and everything about her." Kaiede said.

"How do you know her?" Sesshomaru asked since this caught his attention.

"I know her very well because Kikyo and I knew her back then, more than 55 years ago, when I was that the age of five." Kaiede said to them.

"Seriously!" Everybody said in unison.

**Chapter 7: The Ancient Legend of Nogara**

"My story towards Nogara goes back when I was the age of five. Kikyo and I were orphans, nowhere to live and sleep until we ended up facing her, Nogara, back then my sister knew only how to fight with a bow, and she knew she couldn't win against her but Nogara came to us with open arms. She took us in like her own children, even though she was a demon she didn't care. She trained Kikyo to be come a strong archer and later she found out that Kikyo had spiritual powers then started to train it. The same happened to me. After Kikyo was old enough to take care of me Nogara placed us in this village you see now, and as you know they respected us because Kikyo was a priestess. That is my story towards Nogara." Kaiede finished explaining.

"That's it! That is what happened with you and Nogara!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"I knew this was a waste of time!" Inuyasha shouted, "I am leaving here!"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kaiede said, "Just because the story of me meeting her ended doesn't mean that 'that's all I know' there is more to it."

"Then, why didn't you tell us at the beginning about her than telling your life story!" Sesshomaru responded.

"If I were going to tell you about her in the start then you guys were going to ask me 'How did you know her so well?'" Kaiede said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha calmed down, "She does have a point." Kagome said, "Oh and Shippo I need you to stay here with lady Kaiede, okay?"

"But why can't I come with you guys?" Shippo debated.

"Since Naraku is dead you are 100 safe and in no need to come with us because of that." Kagome said, "Know go out side and play." Shippo obeyed and went outside.

"_That's funny I said almost the exact same thing to Rin."_ Sesshomaru thought, "Well start telling us about Nogara." He tried to say calmly.

"Nogara came from a long line of royal bloodline; her mother is still the Beautiful Assassin Queen in the Central Lands and the heir of the Eastern Lands, but does not know anything about her father. Over the years she was trained by her mother, uncles, Aunts and her grandparents. She became so strong she never liked the idea of fighting unless she really, I mean really need to; but in order to complete her training her mother, Tama, sent her to the Western Lands to train with the Dog General, which is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Kaiede said partially to them.

"So, does the story continue with our father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, actually it has a whole lot to do with your father." Kaiede said, "As she was sent to train with him her powers increased dramatically, she was very loyal towards the Western Lord and through her loyalty she lend him her power and with that he protected her with his life."

"Don't tell me that Nogara was my father's mate!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I knew it! You did fell in love with her! Admit it Sesshomaru, you love her!" Inuyasha roared.

"Why would I say that? Why would you care little brother of who I like and don't?" Sesshomaru smirked when Inuyasha blushed, "Ah, I see now. My little brother is jealous because I talk about Nogara a lot. My little brother, you make me laugh."

"Well any way, Nogara is over 1000 years old and……" she was interrupted by Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru, she is even too old for you!" Inuyasha pointed out but Sesshomaru just stared him coldly.

"Humph, before I was interrupted, there was a prophecy that related her and I will recite but it might not be similar." Kaiede said.

???-The Prophecy-???

A legend stands that a strong female assassin will rise

From the strongest lord and the most beautiful queen

Stands for justice and demolishes evil

Obtains unbelievable power

Obtains unbelievable beauty

An assassin with kindness and gentleness

And is said to lead her people to peace and tranquility

-End of Prophecy-

"And that's all I know about Nogara." Kaiede said.

"I still don't feel satisfied, it feels like something is missing." Sesshomaru said.

"Well how about this, when I get back to my era I will search through all the books if possible about Nogara." Kagome said, "While I am there I will stock up on supplies." As that happened she said good bye to every one and she went down the well.

"So this is the well that takes her back to her home." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah that is correct, in three days she will come out." Inuyasha said.

oOo-Kagome's era-oOo

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I m home!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" Kagome's mom said.

"Welcome back sis!" Sota said.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Grandpa said.

"Kagome you're in luck!" Sota said happily, "It is a three day weekend!"

"Really!" Kagome replied, "That gives me a lot of time to stock up on supplies and do some research!"

"What research Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked

"Research on Lady Nogara, the Eastern female Lord and Central Assassin." Kagome explained.

"You mean 'THE LADY NOGARA'" Grandpa said in amazement.

"What is the matter Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Nogara is our savior of our land!" Grandpa said proudly.

"_Well Grandpa sure knows his history."_ Kagome thought, "Oh, mom! I need to stock up on supplies you think we can go to the market tomorrow?"

"Sure sweetie." Her mother replied.

Kagome went up to her room to have a good night sleep.

oOo-In the Feudal era from Sesshomaru's POV-oOo

Once the sun went down I wondered where my brother went but I paid no mind. As I was sitting on a tree, thinking about how this journey might end up but it is best not to think of it; all of a sudden I felt this strange aura, for some reason it felt like Kagome's but the scent was different this scent smelled like death. Later I realized that I saw soul collectors passing by then I realized that my little brother is going to visit that good for nothing dead woman. I want to know if my brother truly loves Kagome…what the hell I m thinking! It is none of my business.

_Do you want to know why you are thinking that?_

Not you again I thought I've told you stop this!

_Tisk, tisk. Sesshomaru, how can I stop? Besides as your inner demon you know that we desire this Kagome and you want her bad._

Shut up I do not desire no female human and I never will!

_Fine what ever you say, heh ha, ha, oh man you make me laugh Sesshomaru, what ever you say._

After that ended I went towards the forest where aura of the dead miko is.

oOo-Inuyasha's POV-oOo

After Kagome left I went to visit the sacred tree, It feels very weird but everything about Nogara seems to intertwine with us, did father really make her his mate or is it something else but whatever it is it seems to get my brother's attention. For a little while I was wondering how is Kikyo then I saw a burst of bright light coming out of my face and when it dimmed it was Kikyo.

oOo-Back to the regular POV-oOo

As Sesshomaru was quickly racing through the trees as he stopped he heard his brother's voice talking to that dead witch.

"Kikyo did you come to talk with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha, I did?" Kikyo responded.

"Is it true, that you know Nogara?" Inuyasha asked, "Did she really take good care of you when you were young?"

"Yes she did but…" Kikyo answered, "But NEVER DID LIKE HER!"

"Why would you say that Kikyo!" Inuyasha questioned her, "She took care of you and Kaiede! How can you say that?!"

"Humph, Inuyasha you will never understand demons should never be with humans!" Kikyo answered back.

"_That woman is so stupid! The nerve of her_ _to despise someone who took care of them!"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"But…" Kikyo said, "I might change my mind about her if she revives me."

"What do you mean Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, Nogara has the power to restore everyone which also means she can bring back the dead with no worries." Kikyo easily said.

"Really?" Inuyasha said

"Really." Kikyo responded.

"Fine I will ask her to revive you!" Inuyasha announced.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kikyo softly said as she kissed him on the lips then she left.

"_I can't believe how stupid my brother is!"_ Sesshomaru thought, _"So he loves the dead bitch more than Kagome! Then I will make do with this chance!"_

Then Sesshomaru left to the shadows as Inuyasha went back to the village.

oOo-Kagome's era-oOo

Its morning and Kagome is ready to get down to business. All morning Kagome went shopping for food and supplies with her mom. Her Grandpa pointed out the libraries to go for the books about Nogara.

"Man it is been a really, really long day." Kagome said as she was going through some books, "Nogara has a big history but not what I am looking for."

When she closed the book and looked around the place she was losing her mind when she saw a woman who looked just like Nogara did but with common clothes.

"Well, well look what I have found. Kagome nice to see you here." Nogara said, "How are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru doing without me being there?"

Kagome was speechless.

-End of chapter 7-


	8. What! More Surprises!

_I'm in love with my story and sorry if I took long!_

When she closed the book and looked around the place she was losing her mind when she saw a woman who looked just like Nogara did but with common clothes.

"Well, well look what I have found. It's nice to see you here, Kagome." Nogara said, "How are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru doing without me being there?"

Kagome was speechless.

**Chapter 8: What?! More Surprises!**

As Nogara got closer to Kagome and said, "I wanted to talk to you but I never got the chance to do so but can we go some were in private?" as she whispered on her ear.

There was something about her voice that Kagome couldn't put her mind on but it sounded different to her, "Sure, let's go to a coffee shop." Kagome said.

"Well, I was actually hoping to go to a ramen shop but that will do." Nogara responded.

As they got in Nogara's car, Kagome was surprised that Nogara was more than casual; Nogara drove by a shop called 'The Coffee Tea Workshop'. As they got in a waitress seated them, gave them each a menu, and they gave her their orders, "Don't worry about paying for any thing Kagome, it's on me." Nogara said simply.

"_Wow! I didn't know Nogara can be soo gentle as a kind man. Hey! What am I saying?! Nogara is a woman not a man!" _Kagome thought, "So Nogara, what did you want to talk about with me?"

"Kagome, I……I wanted to give you this." Nogara handed over a scroll.

"Is it the scroll that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are looking for?" Kagome asked.

"No, why don't you open it?" Nogara said.

Kagome opened the scroll and found out that the scroll was a map, "It is a map." Kagome said confused.

"It's not just any map, it is a map that leads to the lands of the Assassin tribes." Nogara explained, "I need you to study it by heart, and one more thing; never, I mean never show Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the scroll because I want them to find it by their selves."

"Then why give it to me?" Kagome asked, "And why study it?"

"I gave it to you because I trust you and I need you to study it because I want you to pay attention to them when they are trying to find the Assassin tribes." Nogara pointed out.

Kagome didn't really get what she meant but didn't argue; the waitress brought Kagome her Milk pudding tea and a strawberry n' banana flavor sundae (yes they also serve ice cream), while Nogara got a Thai Ice Tea, "Kagome…is it okay if stay over your house the weekend?"

Kagome almost choked on her sundae, "But…why? I know my family will open you welcome with open arms, especially my grandfather he knows all about you like the back of his hand. Then again why do you want to come over?"

"I am going to help you study that scroll like it was the back of your hand and I want to go there anyways." Nogara answered deeply.

"Okay you can come over." Kagome simply said as Nogara filled with happiness.

After they finished everything Nogara drove over Kagome's home, "Mom, Sota, Grandpa I m home!" Kagome shouted.

"Hi Kagome you're back home soon." Her mother welcomed her back, "And it seems you brought a friend to."

"Mom, this is Nogara she is from the feudal era the Lord Lady I mention, she is going to stay over." Kagome said all of a sudden her mother dropped her towel and ran to the next room.

"I wonder why she ran. What do you think Nogara?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"I wonder why?" Nogara said sarcastically as she put her finger in her lips.

"Grandpa you wouldn't believe who Kagome brought home." Kagome's mom was trying to bring him to the living room.

"What? Did she finally bring a boyfriend home?!" Grandpa asked.

"Oh dear my no, Grandpa, she brought someone even better." Kagome's mother said

As she dragged Grandpa to the living room he couldn't believe his eyes, "Hey there old man long time no see." Nogara pointed out.

"Nogara, is that really you?" Grandpa fidgeted, "How long has it been, like 50 years right?"

"Yeah" that was Nogara's only response.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what in the world is going on here?!" Kagome said confused.

"Kagome, your family and ancestors are the protectors of my Eastern Shrine…" Nogara explained, "…and the last time I came to visit was 50 years ago when your grandfather was only 11 years old which was right before I was trapped in that blasted dragon." Nogara balled her fists.

Kagome felt guilty for her in ways that she couldn't explain, "Come on Nogara cheer up, you are doing fine now so forget the past. How about it, will you try?" Kagome tried to comfort her.

"No matter how hard I tried to forget, my past intertwines with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's future." Nogara replies angry.

Kagome didn't want her to feel worse so she stopped asking about that, "Nogara come to my room and help me study." Kagome said pulling Nogara's hand.

Nogara nodded her head yes in response then they went up stairs.

"Wait a minute…" Grandpa said to Kagome's mom, "…if Nogara is here, do you know what moon phase shows tonight?" he was asking her.

"I believe tonight is the night of the full moon." Kagome's mom responded.

"If tonight's the day of the full moon…Kagome might faint when she finds out." Grandpa said, "Then she might not."

xXx-In Kagome's room-xXx

"Hey Kagome, can I take a shower in your bathroom?" Nogara asked her.

"Sure, while you are showering I will start studying." Kagome said with joy.

Nogara went in the bathroom to shower, and then Kagome put the scroll on her table and started to change her clothes. She went from a slim black tee shirt and a perfectly size fit jeans into a midnight blue tank top and black shorts that showed her curves.

Once Kagome got into studying she was amazed to find out how big the Central Lands are and that Kaiede's village is not really far. All of a sudden the bathroom door opened but Kagome paid no mind to it, suddenly she heard a voice that sounded like a man talking to her then again she paid no attention because she was so warped to the scroll.

Then that manly voice was starting to poke her on the head and then he said, "Hello, is Kagome in that brain of yours, or you don't want to talk to me."

When Kagome snapped into reality she saw the sexiest guy ever and the thing is that he was only wearing a towel, "Sess…Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Kagome said nervously.

All of a sudden the huge, sexy man started to laugh, "Oh heavens no, I am not Sesshomaru!" He responded.

"If you are not Sesshomaru then…you're a man who wants to rape me!" She shouted.

"No I don't want to rape you!" he replied.

"No you're a liar!" she responded.

"Kagome it is me Nogara!" the man tried to explain.

"Liar! You raped Nogara and I am next!" Kagome said then she started to throw things at him.

All the things that Kagome threw at him missed but it caused his only towel to fall to the ground… and OMG was it shocking. Not only was he sexy, he was well muscular in all the right parts and if I say so my self he had the perfect package buddy that a guy would dream to have (if you know what I mean o.O)

Kagome fainted, "It was about time she clamed down!" the naked hunk said.

When Kagome woke up the first thing she saw was that man, he was wearing just a pair of pajama pants and no shirt, his bare chest glowed because it matched his sparkly silver hair and the three midnight blue stripes on his cheeks, his eyes gave an icy blue shine which was beautiful, he almost looks like Sesshomaru but there is a total difference. One thing for sure they aren't related, two he is much thicker than him, three she still thinks Sesshomaru is the sexiest, and four they had different eye colors.

"What are you staring at Kagome?" he said, and then Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran quickly towards him and grabbed his balls! (HIS HUEVOS!!) He let out a howl.

"If you don't tell me what in hell's name you did to Nogara! I will permanently neuter you my self!" Kagome dared him.

"OLD MAN AND KAGOME'S MOM! HELP ME SHE IS GRABBING MY BALLS AND SHE INTENTS TO CRUSH THEM!!" he hollered in pain.

They came as fast as they could and tried to stop her from crushing his manhood. "Kagome let Nogara go!" Her Grandpa said.

Kagome let go of his manhood, "But you can't be Nogara! You're a man!" Kagome stated.

"That is true Kagome, but I never told you that I transformed into a guy in the night of the full moon." Nogara said in relieved manner since his balls were released, "Every assassin has a curse even the royal ones, we all transform to the opposite sex during a certain period or moon phase, oh and we are weaker at this state. My transformation is during the night of the full moon, oh I forgot to mention this we stay in this form for three days." Nogara explained fully.

"I am soo sorry Nogara I thought you were a stranger! Will you ever forgive me?" Kagome gave him puppy eye look.

"The puppy eye look won't work on me." Nogara stated. Then Grandpa and Kagome's mom went back down stairs.

"_If Nogara is a guy, does that mean that he can fall for a woman. If it does work I can make him forgive me!"_ Kagome thought, "Hey there big boy!" she said in a seduction tone, "Can you please pretty please forgive me." She sat on his lap and started to rub her fingers on his bare yet brawny chest. (Please don't think that she is a slut, she is trying to get him to forgive her.)

"If it gets you to stop this nonsense I will forgive you, but this doesn't mean your seduction worked, I didn't want to feel a lesbian like." Nogara pointed out, "Oh and this is how a real seduction works." Nogara lifted her up and placed her softly on her bed then he started to go on top of her, making sure her legs were around him, as started to massage her from waist to shoulders. Then he would gently place his mouth right next to her neck and started to lick her softly, Kagome started to blush really red. He started to talk to her softly, "Kagome if you want I can show you the many ways to make you blush ten times redder." He went back on licking her neck but he went lower attempting to aim at her well rounded breasts.

"Okay I get it you can stop." Kagome told him but he continued, "Nogara why won't you stop!"

Nogara looked up and said, "I want little Sessy to get jealous."

"Huh." Kagome blushed ten times redder.

"See I've told you that I can get you to blush ten redder!" Nogara pointed out.

"You evil man!" Kagome said enraged, while Nogara got off her quickly.

"So you do like him. You like Sesshomaru." Nogara said.

"No I don't!" Kagome shouted.

"Okay, okay I will take your word." Nogara said, "But right now I will help you study."

As the weekend past and it was time for Kagome to go back to the Feudal Era, she had all her stuff and she was starting to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Mom, bye Sota, bye Grandpa! So Nogara are you going yet." Kagome said.

"Not yet, by tomorrow I will go Feudal Era." Nogara said, Nogara was still a guy and today was his last of being one.

"Well see ya in the Central Lands." Kagome said as she jumped the well.

"_I wonder how they will react when they smell a dominant male all around her."_ Nogara laughed silently.

oOo-Back at the Feudal Era-oOo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting for Kagome by the well.

"I wonder how long it takes her to get here!" Inuyasha pouted.

All of a sudden a purple light shined out of the well, when it dimmed Kagome came out of the well.

"Hey guys sorry if I took so long." Kagome said hanging on top of the well then Sesshomaru helped her up.

Sesshomaru took a big whiff of her scent and it smells like it was covered by another dominant male demon and for some reason it ticked him off, _'Something is wrong with her scent. She smells like another demon dog, it is like another man smothered with his body! No one touches her! No one!' _Sesshomaru thought, _'What am I thinking! She is a human! I can't fall love with her!'_

'_Oh but you do love her, my dear Me_.' his inner demon told him, '_You can't stand that she was held by another, right?'_

'Wrong I don't care who touches her besides she is with my brother' he told himself

'_Sesshomaru don't you see! Your brother still loves that good for nothing dead bitch! Don't you remember how much that bitch despised Nogara?_' his inner demon persisted

'Yes, I know! But Kagome has feelings for him. It wouldn't be right.' he told his thoughts

'_My dear Lord Sesshomaru…… fine I will return soon!_' his inner demon said as he disappeared somewhere in his mind.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru you can let go." Kagome said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sesshomaru simply said as he let her go.

"Kagome! Why do you smell like a dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it wrong that I pet dogs?" Kagome replied.

"No, but this scent smells like a demon male." Inuyasha rephrase it.

"Well all I did was to smell like a dog was to take care of a dog my friend felt behind." Kagome simply said, "Maybe it was a male demon dog."

Inuyasha didn't bother continue, but then Sesshomaru spotted something red on her neck.

"Kagome what is that you have on your neck?" Sesshomaru said pointing on her neck.

Kagome took her mirror out and saw a big, red hickey mark on her neck! The only person that could've done that was 'Nogara'!

"So Kagome, care to explain what that is on your neck?" asked Inuyasha while tapping his foot.

"It is…it is….." Kagome was thinking something fast to say.

"It's a bite mark isn't it?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"No it's not! It is a rash!" looked through her backpack, "See here is the cream to treat it! The rash would go away in a few days!" she started to put some on her neck, '_Grrr…Nogara, I am so gonna get you for this!!!!!!!_' she thought to her self.

They gave her that eyeballing look.

"Hey shouldn't we be going now!!" Kagome tried to change the subject.

"Then let us be off." Sesshomaru said.

Then they started to venture to the Central Lands, the Land of the Assassins.

-End of Chapter 8-

_**-To all my readers-**_

_**I would love to introduce myself…my name is Inufefi Nogara…… as you read my story Hidden Secrets (And I don't own any Inu) this story I like every much especially this chapter so please review and tell me how you feel! . **_

_**Thank you!!!!**_


	9. Was It Just A Dream?

_Yay! The next chapter is here!!_

**Warning it may contain sexual excitement…or maybe it won't…but you have been warned **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and everyone that Rumiko Takahashi created; I only make a few extra characters and the Idea of this story sorry if I didn't mention this earlier.**

_**A female demon runs across the field running from something… 'Dear you can't keep hiding from me!' A male demon said as he runs across the fields. 'What makes you say that' the female replied. Then the demon male popped in front of her and then said, 'Because I recognize that scent anywhere and I can smell that you want me badly.' He smirked at thought, the female blushed. The male demon picked her up and took her to the deepest of the forest, 'My dear today I will make you mine!' he told her and she blushed even more. As he settled her down to the soft layers of grass he took her clothes off as she took his, less than in a second they were naked. 'Dear, it is gonna hurt a bit.' He told her, 'Don't worry Love, go through it, I want it, I want to share this moment with you and always.' Once he heard her say that he thrust her with all his might leaving his seed in her then the night went on……**_

Sesshomaru woke up, "What the fuck!" he shouted as he woke up, "A dream…why wouldI dream of this which has nothing to do with me!" then Sesshomaru looked down, "Damn it! Now I am excited!" he roused up and went to the lake to calm down his excitement.

**Chapter 9: Was It Just A Dream?**

"What was with that dream I had?" Sesshomaru spoke softly as he was in the lake, "I never dreamt anything especially about two people fucking each other."

Sesshomaru was puzzled; he finished, put his clothes back on and was starting to head back to camp.

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted as they were running then they stopped when they spotted him.

"What happened Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, "You shouted when you woke up!"

"Don't worry about this Sesshomaru you should worry only yourselves." He responded, "It was only a dream."

They looked at him weirdly and started to laugh.

"What?!" He looked at them angrily

"Oh…sorry Sesshomaru…it is just…" Kagome tried to stop laughing, "You shouted just because of a dream."

"And what of it! You humans dream all the time is there a problem if a demon dreams!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"No, no Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, "It is just weird that the Great Sesshomaru, The Great Western Lord, shouting because of a dream."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms saying that he is not satisfied with their answer.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, "we are sorry that we laughed at you it was wrong."

Sesshomaru smiled when Kagome asked for forgiveness, he smirked that evil smirk.

"Fine I will forgive you Kagome since you asked for it but you, Inuyasha; you will need to beg on your knees for my forgiveness." Sesshomaru stated.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "That's not fair! Kagome said 'we' not only her!"

"Well my dear brother, she can't always save you. In order to be forgiven you must do it yourself…do you get it little brother." Sesshomaru said revengefully.

"Sesshomaru let him sly this time please!" Kagome gave Sesshomaru her big brownish eye look.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru gave it a thought, "If I forgave him what would I get in return from you Kagome?" Sesshomaru showed a smile.

"What?!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she blushed, '_Nogara was right from the beginning, Sesshomaru might go after me…but I still doubt it. _'

"Nothing much…maybe the mother of Rin or a servant in my house hold or even…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Fine, just forgive Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around because she was blushing 10 times redder.

"No Kagome! Don't do it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh so are you going to apologize then!" Kagome shouted back which Inuyasha was quiet in return, "I thought so!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I forgive you little brother, but Kagome I will let you know what you will do for me that is after we finish this mission." Sesshomaru explained.

They returned to camp not knowing that something was following them.

'_Master…_' the demon thought as it shook its head.

-**The demon's flashback**-

"Kira! I want you to go and find Kagome and protect her." The demon was identified as Nogara.

"Why master?" The demon that she was talking to was Kira, her demon dog guardian, asked, "Why do I have to protect her?" Kira was a medium sized demon dog form (for more of an exact size his height was the height of Sesshomaru's legs up his waist), his fur color is blue, and has golden eyes.

"Because I have a funny feeling that the direction they are heading is the forest of dreams and that is where…well…um…you know?" Nogara told him which he nodded in response, "Anyway, that forest is going to make them go wild and they might not focus very well to protect her…Kagome is an important piece to this puzzle."

Kira understood what his master meant so he did not argue, "Don't worry master I will do what you say, but there is one thing?"

"What?" which was her only response.

"How will I protect her if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are there watching her?" Kira asked.

"Well, first walk to them in your cute small form (just like kirara) and if they attack transform and jump in front of Kagome like you were going to protect her then talk to her telepathically tell her that I sent you but explain why you are there."

He nodded in response, in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

-End of flashback-

'_Master I will obey you.'_ Kira said as he followed them back to their camp in his small form.

Sesshomaru sensed something from behind, "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense a presence nearby, a strong one." Sesshomaru growled deeply.

"Kagome, is it a Shikon Jewel shard!" Inuyasha asked in a rash.

"No, but to me it feels like a gentle touch…it can't be threatening, can it?" Kagome was wondering.

"Things can be deceiving Kagome, things can be deceiving." Sesshomaru said as he was growling even more then he started moving in front of Kagome, "Show yourself! Come out!" he roared out those words.

Then they saw a small dog demon, the exact size of Kirara, coming out of the forest's shadows.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Kagome shouted.

"Looks can be deceiving." Inuyasha said as he was moving in the range to attack to demon dog.

They unsheathed their swords attempting to strike, the demon dog knew what they were going to do, so it jumped really high then hovered over them when they were about to strike it, then transformed into its' big form right in front of Kagome meaning to protect her.

"What the hell the damn dog is bigger than kirara!" Inuyasha said as he attempted to get close.

The demon dog was snarling, snapping and growling at them threatening them if they got close.

"Inuyasha, it is not the time to fool around! Kagome is behind the monster of a dog!" Sesshomaru shouted.

The demon dog roared when it heard that, "Is that demon dog a male Kagome?!" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome didn't really want to bend down to see if it was a guy because it will look wrong, "Okay!" but she had no choice, "Oh my god!" she said while her mouth was wide open, the dog demon blushed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Right before Kagome was about to run, someone spoke to her head, '_Don't run! I am not going to harm you!_' the voice said.

'Huh? What was that voice?' Kagome thought.

'_It is I the dog demon known as Kira, I have a job to do and that is to protect you._' Kira's voice said.

'Huh I don't get it…why do you need to protect me?' she responded in her mind.

'_All you need to know is that Lady Nogara sent me to protect you, because this route you guys are taking are going to affect Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's heads_' he replied.

'In that case…' Kagome looked up and ran in front of Kira, "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! I trust this demon, so don't attack! Please!!" Kagome pleaded.

"Why?" they both answered.

"Because I was sent here to protect her!" the demon dog behind her responded.

"Then why were you sent to protect her?" Sesshomaru asked trying to put away his sword but it was really hard.

"I can't tell you who sent me but you will only know that I will protect her and if I see any of you two trying to get any info off Kagome about me I will attack and use force!" the dog demon threatened.

"No one threatens this Sesshomaru!!" Sesshomaru was growling and eyes turning bloody red.

"Calm down Sesshomaru Kira is just doing his job!" Kagome said as she ran to him trying to hold him down.

Sesshomaru looked down, "How do you know this demon's name?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha was totally lost.

"He told me through his mind." Kagome said.

'_If I were you Sesshomaru that will only be the question you should ask._' Kira telepathically told him.

Sesshomaru growled, when Kagome heard that she said, "Sesshomaru please trust me…I know what I am doing." After that Sesshomaru just turned around.

"Do what you want!" Sesshomaru said he knows that he can't control Kagome.

Kagome ran back to Kira, "You can stay!" she said with glee, 'But does that mean that Sesshomaru trusts me' she thought.

Kira smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "I know that you guys want to know the reason I was sent here, but until you reach your destination I cannot say a word. But I will tell you once we're there." Kira told them.

Sesshomaru understood that he had to wait to get his answer but for Inuyasha…well he was impatient, "Listen here little doggie if you're gonna be with us, you have to tell us your reasoning of why you were sent here to protect Kagome!" Inuyasha roared at him.

"Listen to me you pathetic excuse of a dog!" Kira roared back Inuyasha stepped back, "If you don't want me to rip those lips of yours, just shut up and wait!" Kira's power was poring out of him. Then for some reason he calmed down, "If you want to know just shut up and wait until we get to your destination!" he turned around and walked towards Kagome, "How do you stand him?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome just shrugged.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Hey! Whacha laughing at Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"My little brother I am not laughing, this Sesshomaru merely smirks." Sesshomaru said then he started to walk back to the tree he was sleeping at.

Inuyasha sighed he went back to the camp fire, it was still night but in a few hours the sun will rise. Everybody went back to sleep except Kira he was studying the effects of the Dreaming forest ability.

Inuyasha was starting to dream…

_**A female demon runs across the field running from something… 'Dear you can't keep hiding from me!' A male demon said as he runs across the fields. 'What makes you say that' the female replied. Then the demon male popped in front of her and then said, 'Because I recognize that scent anywhere and I can smell that you want me badly.' He smirked at thought, the female blushed. The male demon picked her up and took her to the deepest of the forest, 'My dear today I will make you mine!' he told her and she blushed even more. As he settled her down to the soft layers of grass he took her clothes off as she took his, less than in a second they were naked. 'Dear, it is gonna hurt a bit.' He told her, 'Don't worry Love, go through it, I want it, I want to share this moment with you and always.' Once he heard her say that he thrust her with all his might leaving his seed in her then the night went on……**_

(He dreamt the same thing o-O)

Inuyasha woke up, "What the fuck!" then he fell from the tree, "Ouch!" he landed on Sesshomaru.

"You stupid half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled then he threw him off, "What has gotten in that fucken head of yours!" Sesshomaru was pissed off.

"It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha said Sesshomaru was mad at him because Inuyasha's head landed on Sessy's private part, "I didn't mean to squirm around in my sleep, I just had a weird dream!" Inuyasha angrily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What kind of dream?" this got Sesshomaru's attention.

"Don't think I'm perverted but I dreamt that this female demon was being fucked by a male demon…" Inuyasha said as he shakes his head.

'So he dreamt the same thing I had…' Sesshomaru thought.

"Hmm for some reason the Forest of Dreams is showing a dream that must relate to you guys" Kira said to them out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha flinched.

"How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation?!" Sesshomaru shot at him.

"How can I sleep with you two making to much ruckus!" Kira replied back.

They stayed quiet, "Anyway what did you mean by 'the Forest of Dreams is showing a dream' to us?" Inuyasha asked

"You guys never heard of the 'Forest of Dreams'?" Kira asked.

Inuyasha said he didn't know but Sesshomaru said he hear of it, "Actually I never believed if it was true." Sesshomaru simply said, "I always thought of it as a children's fable…because father would tell me stories of it."

Kira shook his head, "Well actually the Forest of Dreams is were it records anything that happened and it will only show what happened to those that are blood related to them and it will try to show the related person what happened in a dream." He finished explaining, "Ask more questions if you didn't understand it."

"I have one question." Sesshomaru said, "How come you are well informed about this place?"

"I could answer that but not fully," He responded, "My master informed me my things and this place is one of them."

"It seems your master is very knowledgeable." Sesshomaru added.

"Yes, you have no idea how knowledgeable my master is." Kira said, "If I were you stop thinking about it until morning and return to sleep, even demons need rest."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wanted to argue but Kagome was still sleeping and didn't want to see her angry side so they let it go and returned to sleep.

Once morning came Kagome was already up making breakfast, Kira was talking to her, and finally Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still asleep.

"Kagome you shouldn't worry about making food for me I can hunt for myself." Kira said.

"And what kind of person I would be if I don't feed the person who is protecting me?" Kagome replied.

"……." Kira stayed quiet.

"My point exactly." Kagome said, "Now go and wake the two sleepy heads and tell them that food is ready."

Kira just nodded and ran to them he took a big deep breath and said out loud, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS."

Sesshomaru opened one eye lid and Inuyasha said, "You don't have to be soo loud!"

Kira ignored him, "Kagome said food is ready and to go and get some."

Kira turned around and ran back to Kagome which she set down food for Kira, Kira started to eat.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fish stew." Kagome said.

"I thought you were getting ramen ready." Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha behave! At least she made something for you to eat." Sesshomaru told him.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "There is some for you if you want some."

"Sorry Kagome but this Sesshomaru doesn't… '_Sesshomaru._'…" he paused some one was talking to him.

'_Sesshomaru! It's me Kira, accept the food she is offering, believe me she will make you feel guilty! I know you thinking "get the fuck off of my head" but I know you like her so just accept it!_' Kira told him telepathically.

Sesshomaru growled to himself but he knew that what Kira knew was right except for the part about liking Kagome, he couldn't, and he didn't want to be weak like his father was.

Kagome already had the bowl out and Sesshomaru looked at Kira, then Kira nodded so Sesshomaru got the bowl and said softly, "Thank you Kagome"

Kagome slightly blushed and Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Did I just hear what I think he just said?" Inuyasha asked Kira.

"It's just you Inuyasha." Kira said while he was chewing his food.

"But!" Inuyasha said.

"Just ignore it Inuyasha!" Kira finally said.

Once every one finished eating they got ready to go, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were leading the way and Kira was in his big form giving Kagome a ride on his back.

'_Kagome they are going in the right direction right?_' Kira talk to her through his mind.

'_Yes they are but something feels funny for some reason to me._' Kagome responded with her mind.

'_What is it that you feel?_' Kira asked her

'_I don't know but it feels like you and me are not suppose to be here right now its like something for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to do._' Kagome responded.

'_Oh really._' Kira replied, '_Master, was this the part you told me to protect Kagome?_' he thought to himself.

They were capable of getting to walk a large amount of miles but the forest seem to take for ever, sadly the sun was setting and they had to stop and camp for the night.

Kagome had a small bag with her, "I'm off to find some things, Kira lets go." they left.

"I'm going to follow!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha don't worry she has Kira with her so just back off and let her be" Sesshomaru said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Inuyasha growled.

"And she is not your little toy to control!!" Sesshomaru said with a hissing growl.

After that Inuyasha just let it be while Sesshomaru was reading his book on the Assassins of the Central Lands that Kagome brought from her time, he was capable of reading it because it was an old book that was recovered and was donated to Kagome's Grandpa.

oOo with Kagome oOo

"Kagome why did you need to lie to them? Could've you just said I was going to bathe?" Kira asked out of curiosity.

"Inuyasha wouldn't let me go if I said and it is embarrassing to say it in front of Sesshomaru." She explained herself.

"Why would you be embarrassed to say it in front of Sesshomaru?" Kira asked.

"Well Sesshomaru is different than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is mature, he has that kind of look that make you wonder what is he thinking and he is a full grown man." Kagome finished explaining.

"You like him then." Kira said bluntly

"I did not say that!" Kagome responded.

"So you love him then?" Kira said.

"I didn't say either!!" Kagome shouted, "You're a male demon right?

"Yes and your point?" He responded.

"Being a male demon you had a woman right?" Kagome continued.

"No, I've never been with a woman nor have I done it with one." Kira said in an icy tone, "I never experienced love and won't even bother about it, I'm a demon _**IF**_ I were to fine a female I would just fuck her and its over with."

'_Man this dude is shallow, if he were to look for a girl it would be a turn off but that's just me. But what worries me that he has no feeling for love and it's not right. Yes he is a demon but it's just wrong with his nature…but what also worries me is his feelings for female mates._' Kagome thought, "Tell me Kira if you never experienced love then tell me what do you feel for your master Nogara?"

"My master….." Kira was in deep thought, "To me my master is my world, she found me, protected me, feed me, gave me shelter and most of all she was my best friend." Kira said and Kagome smiled, "And I vowed to protect her and follow her orders, it's because of her I am here and I'm grateful."

Such sincere feelings for his master touched Kagome's heart, "Well Kira, the feeling you have of your master is also known as love, it is not in love but a love you have for caring your master for what she has done for you." She explained to him, "Love doesn't only mean the bond with your mate but a bond with anyone you care for."

Kira's eyes were wide open, all this time not understanding what love meant and now when Kagome explained to him, he had the feeling without knowing, '_Now I understand your reasons master. She plays an important role doesn't she?_' he thought to himself, "Kagome thank you." she smiled in response.

"Kira you gonna be my watch dog as I bathe. okay." Kagome said.

"Your wish is my command." Kira replied and turned around so Kagome could undress and get in the hot springs.

Once she got in, Kira laid down on the ground and listen to the surroundings until, "Hey Kira…um I don't want to be rude but can I ask a question about your past?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is okay Kagome, go ahead and ask." Kira turned around. (don't worry; she only has her head out of the water)

She smiled and asked, "What were you doing before you met Nogara?"

"I was the leader of the Blue Moon wolf tribe, being a leader of any six main assassin guardian tribes meant you were the real deal, but…" Kira's expression changed, "There are some members that tend to back stab their leader, I didn't know what I did wrong but they accused me of something I didn't do and complained that I wasn't a good leader, thus banishing me from the tribe."

Kagome was sad, she didn't mean to bring sad memories for him, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring bad memories."

Kira shook his head, "Its okay Kagome, I know you were curious. So is there any more questions?"

"No, I'm fine now." Kagome said, then Kira went back to business and Kagome went back to bathing.

-Back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-

Inuyasha is irritated, what ever Kagome was doing was taking for ever, "That's it I'm going to see what she is doing."

"Inuyasha let her be! Don't worry Kira is with her. I trust him so let her be." Sesshomaru said without looking at him because he was reading the book.

"There is no freaking way I'm going to listen to you!!!" Inuyasha shouted, "Letting you trust someone got us loosing the scroll!!!" Inuyasha was going to find Kagome until.

"Kagome is bathing so will you let her be!" Sesshomaru responded.

That just sparked a fire in Inuyasha's mind, "Why did she tell you that?! Or you forced her to say that so when I slept you would meet her and FUCK her with ALL your DELIGHT!!!!" Inuyasha was naming all the sex positions in his mind. (How does Inuyasha know that? o-O)

Sesshomaru's eye twitched he put the book down and slapped Inuyasha's face really hard, "YOU FOOL!!! What makes you think I, Lord Sesshomaru, want to fuck a human! You of out anyone should know that!!!" he shouted, "I only said that because when she said she was leaving to get some things from the forest, I sniffed the air and she was lying and from here I can smell her scent from the hot air!"

Inuyasha quieted down but, "Kira is a guy, he can fuck Kagome when she is not looking and bending down!" he continued to protest.

"Inuyasha, Kira is a wolf…or an animal." Sesshomaru responded.

"An animal? That's a more of a reason to go and get her!" Inuyasha was about to leave until.

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha crashed to the ground, "How dare you talk about Kira that way! Idiot!"

"Kagome what was that for!" Inuyasha came out of the giant hole.

"For talking smack about Kira when you don't even bother to know him!!" Kagome stick out her tongue at Inuyasha.

'Feh' was Inuyasha's respond he turned away and jumped to a tree and was going to sleep. Kagome got her things ready and said her good nights and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was sitting down near the fire when he was reading, 'I should sleep as well'

'_Heh, heh, heh,_' his inner demon was laughing.

'Why are you laughing?' Sesshomaru told hid inner demon.

'_I'm laughing on that remark you said "What makes you think I, Lord Sesshomaru, want to fuck a human!" man!_'

'What this Sesshomaru said was true!' He was getting angry.

'_Tsk, tsk, Sesshomaru you should know by now not to keep rejecting your feelings. It's not good for your health._'

'Shut it!' Sesshomaru was tired of his annoying inner demon.

'_Sesshomaru you know the only female human you would fuck over and over is no other than Kagome. You want to do all those positions that even Inuyasha mention. I can hear her now screaming of pleasure as we go in and out of that sweet little pussy of hers oh won't that be heaven, I can taste it now! Yeah she will be a good fuck!_'

'SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! I don't want to think about that right know!' Sesshomaru yelled to his inner demon in his thoughts.

'_Fine I will leave for now but remember Sesshomaru, you are falling for this miko and you know it._' his inner demon left.

Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon thoughts and went to sleep.

_**It was a few months and in the forest there was birth coming to be, 'My love it's time!' the young female was ready to give birth. 'Push my dear push!' the female's mate said and when she pushed she gave birth to a baby girl. 'It's a girl.' The male was disappointed, 'I wanted a son to continue my bloodline! We will try this again once you recovered.' he told his mate and she nodded……a couple a years past and they were in the same spot the, female was once again getting ready to give birth and this time it was a boy. The male was happy to have his heir and was beginning to leave, 'Love don't leave me here help me!' the female scrambled to her feet and ran to her mate but he pushed her away, 'There is no use for you no more! Your job providing a male heir is done! he disappeared. 'You ungrateful bastard! My daughter is going to be the best warrior there ever is and you were the fool! She is my heir!!...**_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke up, Inuyasha fell down from the tree, and Sesshomaru had a headache. Kagome was making breakfast and they all ate. During the trail it seems to be at its end when the light shined through.

"We are here!" Kagome said with glee, but what she saw was just a very, very, very far grasslands, "What?!"

"I know its here, I can feel it." Sesshomaru said.

"I agree." Inuyasha said as well.

When Sesshomaru touched the sky the castle's barrier glowed and the castle showed it self, two assassin guards came out, "State your business here Sons of the General!"

Kira came forward then the guards saw Kira, "Oh sir Kira, Lady Nogara said you were going to bring company, come in." the assassin guards let them through.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome stared at Kira but Kira didn't know what was going on too, but they entered the Central Lands Castle.

-End of Chapter 9-

**Sorry it took long for me to update this chapter I just had a lot of things to do and I couldn't get to it so sorry, but if you enjoyed this chapter please give me reviews the sometimes give me the fuel to type my stories faster.**

**-InufefiNogara199**

**Oh and everything that Nogara mention Kira to do will be talked about the next chapter!**

**And now a little side conversation with the characters!**

**InufefiNogara199: I am going to introduce Kira and his master Nogara!**

**Inuyasha: Hey what about us!! Aren't we the main characters the last time we checked!**

**InufefiNogara199: I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm afraid that our readers already know about you and everyone else.**

**Sesshomaru: What?! You mean no screen time for this Sesshomaru! –shows claws-**

**InufefiNogara199: Heh I'm sorry Sesshomaru -afraid of claws- but yes I'm introducing my made up characters.**

**Inuyasha: I thought this side title was called 'Side Conversation with the Characters'! –getting angry-**

**InufefiNogara199: Yeah, but…**

**Sesshomaru: But nothing! Give us our screen time! –both are getting closer to attack-**

**InufefiNogara199: Help me! **

**-Nogara came to the rescue-**

**Nogara: Hey! Leave My creator alone!!**

**InufefiNogara199: YAY!!!**

**Inuyasha: We want our interview so back off!!!**

**Nogara: Never!!! –takes down Inuyasha-**

**Sesshomaru: -Has an idea- Nogara why protect your creator when she put you lower from you guardian?**

**-Nogara looked up were I said 'Kira and his master Nogara!'**

**Nogara: Hey that's true!!**

**-they came closer and Inuyasha got up and joined in to-**

**InufefiNogara199: Will somebody help me!**

**To Be Continued……**


	10. Nogara's Hatred

_Yay! Another Chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and anyone that Rumiko Takahashi; I created the extra characters and this Idea for the story.**

**Now on with the fanfic!!!!**

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome stared at Kira but Kira didn't know what was going on too, but they entered the Central Land's Castle..._

**Chapter 10: Nogara's Hatred**

The guards lead them to Nogara's part of the castle, when they got there the place was huge. It was as large as Sesshomaru's castle; it goes to show that assassins are more superior to any king and lord.

"Oh my God, Nogara lives here!" Kagome said as her mouth wide open.

"Yes this is Nogara's part of the land; once she takes her mother's throne she will own this entire Central Land castle." Kira said.

Kagome was really excited, Sesshomaru showed no surprise and Inuyasha cursed himself.

"Come…" Kira said, "I will show you to my master's realm." Kira started walking through the castle which kind of took a while but once they got there Kira stopped.

"Hey wolf, why did we stop aren't suppose to meet your master!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up! Or you will wake them up!" Kira said softly but harsh.

'_I smell milk in the air._' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Nogara came out of the door, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, '_The smell of milk comes from her, not from her mouth but from her chest. Does she breast feed? I thought she didn't have children._' But he snapped back to reality when Inuyasha shouted out loud then cries came from the room and that angered her, she quickly entered the room and everybody else entered as well.

When Nogara picked up the ones that were crying; Kagome squealed softly, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were confused

"Hey wait a minute I thought you couldn't have children until you were an Assassin Lord!" Inuyasha roared.

"Shut it! I will tell you once they calmed down!" Nogara growled back, it took a while for them to calm down but they couldn't go back to sleep thanks to Inuyasha.

The babies opened their eyes and they were so cute, the babies have silver hair color, one has blue eyes and the other has gold, "Nogara they are sooo cute!" Kagome said, one of the babies saw Sesshomaru and was asking to o to him.

"Well what did ya know I think Kiara wants Sesshomaru to hold her?" Nogara giggled but Sesshomaru was surprised that this young girl wanted to be close to him, when he was leaving a scent 'saying back off', "Oh Sesshomaru she likes demons with a threatening scent." Nogara smiled.

"So Nogara Kiara is a girl so what about the other one?" pointing at the blue eyes sliver hair baby.

"Oh this one is a boy, his name is Kyoku." Nogara said then Kiara began to cry, "What is wrong little one?" the baby wanted to be with Sesshomaru, then gave Sesshomaru the baby and she stopped crying, "Well she likes you a lot Sesshomaru." The baby was happy.

'_This Sesshomaru is really confused, why would this child want my comfort? I send an aura that makes older demons shiver, why won't these babies shiver and cry? Then again she might think I am related to her because we have the same hair color and eye color…what the hell am I saying!_' Sesshomaru snapped back to reality when little Kiara was pulling his finger.

"Okay why won't you tell us about you having kids part and supposedly not getting fuck until an Assassin lord?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Oh and about me traveling with them master." Kira said.

"Fine, but Kira go get Fellon and Ryujin and make sure your back in your final form, and that includes them too." He nodded, "We will be in my study." Nogara said.

"Which study? You have millions of them in this castle." Kira tried to make a joke but Nogara gave him a glare, "Okay, I'll be there." Kira sighed and left.

"Follow me." Nogara said, and then they followed.

Once they got to Nogara's study it was big, it was filled with books, scrolls and old maps.

Nogara showed them to their seats, Kiara found comfort in Sesshomaru's arms (which in secret Sesshomaru is beginning to like. Aww ain't that cute: ) Kagome began to giggle to that sight.

Nogara sat down on a couch and put Kyoku on the side sitting down, about the same time Kira and two more demons came in but they were in their demonic human state. (I can't really explain it but they look like humans but they are demons its like in the form Sesshomaru appears.)

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. I know you met Kira the wolf, here is Ryujin the dragon and Fellon the black phoenix." Nogara introduced, "They too are my guardians and are loyal and trust worthy."

Ryujin the dragon demon, he is really tall, taller than Sesshomaru, he has golden brownish horns on top of his head, his hair is red and it is long to his knees, he is muscular but has a few scars here and there which meant he fought a lot it made him look older from the three, but the most noticeable scar is the one that runs from the top of his right eyebrow to the bottom of his jaw, he can still see with that eye though, his eye color is gold, he was wearing a blue kimono with flaming imprints on the ends of the sleeves and pants, he also had a chest plate armor and has a golden sash around his waist .

Fellon the Black Phoenix, he is tall as Inuyasha, he has raven black hair which is held in a high ponytail, he too is muscular but not as much as the Ryujin, he looks younger from the three, his eye color is red, he is wearing a black kimono with snowflake imprints on the ends of the sleeves and pants, also is wearing chest plate armor and has a white sash around his waist.

And Kira the wolf, he looks different he is taller than Inuyasha but shorter than Sesshomaru, yeah he has blue long bushy yet silky hair, he is muscular but not as Ryujin but more than Fellon, even though he is in between the ages of Ryujin and Fellon he looks more mature than the rest, His eye color is white as the moon, and he is wearing a purple kimono with a whitish turquoise color moon imprints on the ends of the sleeves and pants also wearing a chest plate armor and has a white turquoise sash around his waist. All three of them bear the guardian assassin symbol in front of their chest plate armor.

Only Fellon and Kira sat down, Ryujin stood behind Nogara.

"Master what was your true reasoning of sending me to Kagome and the others?" Kira asked.

"Well, I did want you to protect her but also learn from her, which I know you did, and the gate guards wouldn't let them in." Nogara said.

"Why?" was Sesshomaru's reply, little Kiara was playing with his hands.

"Well, to make long story short the Assassin Lords never liked The Great Dog General of the West, they almost brain washed the whole Central Lands but my mother put a stop to that, I don't know how but she did." Nogara said holding back her grudge.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled, "But I believed my lord's death was provoked." A small old voice came from Myoga.

"Ha! Where were you? You old flee bag!" Inuyasha said with a grunt.

"I was here with lady Nogara ever since the group split up to their different directions." Myoga said.

"But anyways, what did you mean my father's death was provoked?" Sesshomaru asked, little Kiara was now sleeping, and Kyoku was climbing to Ryujin's head.

"Yes the Assassin Lords did not like him but they made sure he died even if he sent Ryukotsusei to internal sleep." Myoga said.

"So you mean Ryukotsusei was hired to weaken or kill father." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm afraid so." Myoga nodded, "But either way I don't know the reason for the Assassin Lords to hate him."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were angry but held it in.

"Well lets skip this topic for now, Nogara care to explain about the lie you told us about have to wait to be an Assassin Lord to mate and have children?" Kagome said.

"Well about that heh, see my mate is an Assassin Lord, his name was Kuzon." Nogara said then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared, then Sesshomaru was about to shove little Kiara off but, "But wait my mate wasn't an Assassin Lord when your father died he didn't become one until a 100 years passed," Sesshomaru didn't do anything to Kiara, "anyway he never came back from his mission nine months ago, the other 5 Assassin Lords didn't like him from the start, he was so powerful that he was the top Assassin lord, they gave him an impossible mission that only Assassin lords took and I'm afraid that he is dead." Nogara eyes began to tear.

They all looked at her, sadden by her story, "Nogara we are sorry, but I believe he is not dead." Kagome said trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Kagome." Nogara calmed a bit, "There is a reason why I wanted you three to come, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and I have a deal to make." They were listening, "I will give you the scroll if you help me kill, eliminate and destroy the 5 Assassin lords."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, help me kill them, its time for them to learn not to mess with peoples families." Nogara said in a revenge tone.

So both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed to help Nogara kill the Assassin five.

"What's the plan?" Sesshomaru asked as he grinned in excitement.

-End of Chapter 10-

**Well, well what do you think of chapter ten? If you like it review and tell me. I was supposed to mention who else Nogara hates but that will be until the next chapter!**

**Well this InufefiNogara199 saying thank you and peace till the next chapter!**

**And now a little more side conversation with the characters!**

**Last time poor me was going to be taken down by Sesshy, Nogara and Inuyasha!**

**Nogara: Even though you are my creator your going down!**

**InufefiNogara199: Why?! Where did I go wrong?!**

**Sesshomaru: Never ever put servant before Master and give me my screen time!**

**-About to attack viciously, but a tall figure with three other figures came in front-**

**Kuzon: Nogara! Stop this! How dare you attack our creator?!**

**Nogara: But she put me after my guardian!**

**Kuzon: Love don't act like that, she brought you into life in this story, and you should be thanking her not attacking her.**

**-Nogara was down-**

**Nogara: -Walks to me- Sorry I was jealous and I was immature.**

**InufefiNogara199: Its okay –pats Nogara's head- Here have this –hands a small box-**

**Nogara: For me! –Opens the box which held a diamond ring and on the sides of the ring said 'my most favorite character I created'- Aww thank you! –Hugs and leaves with Kuzon-**

**InufefiNogara199: -Waves good bye- Now to deal with these two.**

**-Kira, Fellon and Ryujin were in front of me, protecting-**

**InufefiNogara199: Now sick'em **

**Ryujin: Hey Sesshomaru –Sesshomaru looks at him- Here is your screen time-Throws a mirror.**

**Sesshomaru: -Catches the mirror- Oh! Look at that handsome man there. –Leaves with the mirror.**

**-Both Kira and Fellon dressed up-**

**Kira: -Was dressed as Kagome- Inuyasha do you love me!**

**Inuyasha: Wha? –He blushed-**

**Fellon: -Dressed as Kikyo- Inuyasha I thought you loved me!**

**-Inuyasha couldn't take it and ran away-**

**InufefiNogara199: Thank you! Thank you so much!**

**-They looked at me-**

**Ryujin: Kuzon said that there was a 100 dollar reward for each of us if we saved you –Their hands were out like they wanted the money-**

**InufefiNogara199: Damn it! –Takes out 300 dollars and give them each 100- I'm going to kill you Kuzon!! –I marched off to hunt down Kuzon-**

**-End-**


	11. What's a Plan without surprises!

_**My next chapter yay!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and anyone that Rumiko Takahashi; I created the extra characters and this Idea for the story.**

'_**Demon**_**'**

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

**Now on with the fanfic!!!!**

"_Yes, help me kill them, its time for them to learn not to mess with peoples families." Nogara said in a revenge tone._

_So both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed to help Nogara kill the Assassin five._

"_What's the plan?" Sesshomaru asked as he grinned in excitement._

**Chapter 11: What's a Plan without Surprises!**

"I will discuss the plan later right now Kira and Fellon will show you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to your rooms. Kagome I need to talk to you in private." Nogara said.

"Follow me young Inuyasha." Fellon said, and then they walked out.

"When will you discuss this plan Nogara?" Sesshomaru asked.

"During dinner, I promise." Nogara said.

Sesshomaru was going to give Nogara, Kiara back but she held on to him tightly.

"Kiara you must return to your mother." Sesshomaru said.

With that Kiara loosen here grip but she kissed his hand and said her first words, "Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru!" (Just imagine it as baby talk.)

Nogara and Kagome's mouths were wide open, and Sesshomaru was supremely shocked and blushed when the baby said that.

"Here." The blushing Sesshomaru handed the baby over and Kira came to him.

"Follow me Lord Sesshomaru." Kira said, and then they left as well.

"That was a shocker!" Kagome said.

"Indeed, but I need to write this down in the baby memory book." Nogara was happy that Kiara said her first words, Kagome sighed as Nogara written what her daughter said.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiara said with glee.

"Aww ain't that cute!" Nogara said.

"It's cute alright, but why is she is so attach to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Nogara winked at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused

"Kagome there are some things I must keep until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha figure them out, but this is not the reason I wanted you to stay here." Nogara explained.

"Oh, then what is it?" She was confused and curious at the same time, then she saw little Kyoku on Ryujin's head, that was cute.

"Well ever since you returned to the feudal era from your home…I wanted to know, Did Sesshomaru get jealous because there was a dominant male dog demon scent on you?" Nogara asked.

"Err…well…um…see…" Kagome was red like a tomato, "He was in deep thought and it kinda creped me out and I thought that was the….most sexiest thing I ever saw, oh my god he was so beautiful in that state, I wondered way he was like that at first though." She scratched her head.

Nogara giggled, "Well, Kagome us demons go in that state of mind, we call it our inner demon. It may sound crazy but in that state we talk to our inner demons to see how they feel in that situation, sometimes they come to us without knowing, which is annoying, or most of the demons don't know at all that they have an inner demon." Nogara explained, "To put it this way some humans talk to their subconscious, well it's the same for us demons."

"Oh, I get it!" Kagome said, and then Nogara put down Kiara, while Kyoku was playing with Ryujin's head, then Kyoku used his strength while grabbing Ryujin's horns and with all his might flipped Ryujin to the floor, Kagome's mouth was wide open.

Nogara saw Kagome's mouth wide open, "What is wrong Kagome?" Kagome pointed at Kyoku and Ryujin, "Oh that, Kyoku does that to Ryujin all the time, Ryujin got used to it so there is no harm." Nogara smiled.

"So what was your first reaction when he did that to Ryujin?" Kagome was now curious.

"Heh, I said 'That's my boy! Who is my strong little boy? Yes you are!'" when Nogara finished saying that Kagome gave her a weird look while her eye was twitching.

"What?" Nogara was scratching her head.

"That is not normal you know." Kagome said as she waved her finger.

"Well for demons to be throwing things 2000 times heavier than them is a sign that the pup will be really strong." Nogara said.

"Since you put it that way" Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway talk to me about this mate of yours, Kuzon, and how you met him." Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, okay then, see I met Kuzon when I became an elite assassin, from the rest of the Assassin Lords, he was the only one to call me by my name…" Nogara took easy breaths, "everyone would call me the Daughter of Lady Tama, it annoyed me because now one wanted to know the me, only saw me as my mother's daughter, I told my mother about this, and she told me that she knew how it felt and if I wanted people to know me as Nogara that I had to do my missions and go help to those that are in need." She looked up and Kagome felt sad, "even though I did my missions and helped those that were in need, people outside of the castle gate walls looked up to me, nobody in this castle village looked up to me, the only one that cared was Kuzon." Nogara stopped for a moment and saw Kagome began to cry.

"That's so sad" Kagome said as she was tearing a bit, "How can your own people be like that"

"Kagome it is the way of life, they started to respect me when they realized how much power I obtained when I came back after my training of the four Lords of the land, well anyway the bond that Kuzon and I had grew stronger, we would do missions together, ate together, trained together, and enjoy life together. Then one night he came to my part of the castle…" She began to blush, "he came into my bedroom and I saw in his eyes, the desire he had for me, I got up then I saw him licking his lips and that's when I realized that I was in my undergarments…" Nogara became red as a tomato, Kagome was excited, "he came to me and embraced me to his warm chest; he told me that he was in love with me and that he will never leave my side then he asked me how I felt."

"What did you say?" Kagome was really excited.

"I told him that I too was in love with him and that I wanted to be his and that he would be mine, he was so kind to me, he always was there for me…" Nogara held her hands to her heart, "on the same night he showed me how he felt for me and I allowed him, and on that same night he made passionate love to me." Nogara squealed and Kagome was blushing red, luckily Ryujin already left and the babies were playing with each other.

"Wow! What happened after that?" Kagome was so curious.

"Ever since that night he declared me as his mate and would be over protective as any dog demon would be, but nobody knew that I was his mate except my mother, she approved him to be my mate, three months later I told him I was pregnant and like any man, he was really happy that he was going to have pups of his own." She paused for a moment, "just two days later I gave birth to these two pups, he almost had a heart attack because I gave birth to twins and he was really happy, but a week has passed and the assassin lords called me in, they told me that I hadn't came in to do my missions and they wanted a reason why, I told them that I was pregnant and they were furious…" She again paused.

"Why were they furious?" Kagome had her hand over her mouth.

"They told me that I shouldn't gotten my self pregnant, that my missions were my life and I should've stick with it, then…" Nogara looked like she wanted to cry, "They told me that I was a whore, that I couldn't keep my legs closed and that I was a horny bitch!"

Kagome was starting to get angry, "Those bastards! Why didn't Kuzon help you?!"

"Kuzon wasn't summoned to that meeting, but Kuzon came just in time when they started to insult me, he grew angry and told him that I was his mate and since he was an Assassin Lord that gave him the right to mate anyone which happened to be me, but then they started to argue to him that I was still an elite and that I was the daughter of Lady Tama, which they told me that I brought shame to my family's honor!"

Kagome personally wanted to kick there asses, "Seriously I fell like kicking their asses!"

"Luckily my mother came and set them straight about that she approved of our mating, and that I was going to be the next ruler along side with Kuzon, the rest of the Assassin Lords were still angry, to me it seemed that they didn't want me to rule or that they wanted me as theirs but I left that thought aside, ever since that day Kuzon never left my side, he would growl at any male who came on contact to me, he even growled at Kira, Fellon, and Ryujin." Nogara shook her head, "But that what happens when you mate an Inu especially a rare golden Inu." She laughed a bit.

"You said you hated the five Assassin Lords for what they did to Kuzon, so how did it happened, if you want to talk about it that is." Kagome really didn't want to bring bad memories.

"No, its okay I will tell you." Nogara replied, "See once our children grew a month old they summon him for a mission for only that his ability can handle, but to me it seemed as an impossible mission but sadly he had to accept it and left a week after they summoned him, during that week he spend most of his time with me and our children, then he left and hasn't returned since, I have a bad feeling that they planned it all along." Nogara finished explaining.

"Nogara more than ever I want to help you! Please let me help you at your side to fight against these monsters!" Kagome said seriously as she bowed.

"You may." Nogara bowed as well, "There is another thing I wanted to tell you, I didn't want to mention it in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha because I'm afraid of what they dreamt will be close to my life."

"What will that be?" Kagome sits back down.

"My hatred for my own father."

"You hate your own father!"

"I don't hate _him_ but I hate what he did to my mother."

"What did he do?"

"He abandoned me and my mother when she gave birth to her second child which was a boy."

Kagome got up, "How can a father do that to his mate and daughter!"

"Apparently my father did." Kagome didn't want to argue so she stopped.

"But what makes you think that they will pay attention to this?"

"Because my parents mated in that forest of dreams twice."

"Oh…" but Kagome was not convinced

"To see my point go talk to one of them about their dream, then you see what I mean."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh and my mother should be dropping by soon."

"Really! I would love to meet your mother."

Nogara nodded yes and they giggled as the two children came to them

oOo

Sesshomaru was puzzled once he left; Kira already showed him to his room and it is very big, which he preferred the most.

'_**Puzzled Sesshomaru?**_'

'_What do you want?!_'

'_**Oh, defensive are we?**_'

'_I said what do you want?!_'

'_**Can't an inner self talk with himself?**_"

'_You're pathetic!_'

'_**Look who's talking.**_'

'_If I were you leave me be and now!_'

'_**Sesshomaru I will leave for now but I will come back soon!**_'

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru are you alright?" Kira asked him, Sesshomaru snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru dinner would be ready when the sun sets, I will be back to escort you" he explained and that he left.

A few moments later Sesshomaru thought he sensed Nogara, he went out to check but instead of Nogara he found a woman resembled her, the woman turned around.

"Pardon me I thought you were Nogara." Sesshomaru politely said.

"Don't worry, I understand how people get us confused, but that what happens when your daughter looks like you." The woman replied.

"Oh so you're her mother." Sesshomaru bowed to the Lady of the Central Lands.

"Oh you're so polite, my name is Lady Tama, but you can just call me Tama." She bowed as well.

Lady Tama was wearing a white kimono with purple moon patterns, white hakama pants, she also had breast plate armor, she was almost as tall as Sesshomaru, her sliver hair was long to her knees, her eye color is Turquoise blue, she has three blue stripes on each cheek and she had two swords on her right hip.

"Lady Tama, my name is Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands. I came here seeking your daughter with my little brother, Inuyasha and a miko, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

'_Could it be...he looks like...__**him**_' Lady Tama, raised her hand put it on to of Sesshomaru's head and ruffled it, "Lord Sesshomaru something tells me you and Nogara will be very close, but don't get me wrong I meant as siblings." with that she left.

Sesshomaru stood there shocked.

oOo Back with Nogara and Kagome oOo

"They there Ladies." a familiar voice to Nogara.

"Mother!" Nogara was happy.

Nogara's mother came in and the babies ran to her.

"Kagome I like you to me my mother, Tama. Mother this is Kagome." Nogara finished introducing.

"Nice to meet you Lady Tama." Kagome bowed.

"Nice to meet you two, Kagome." Tama bowed, "There are a lot of polite people today."

"What made you say that mother?" Nogara tilted her head.

Lady Tama picked up the children and sat down with her grandchildren on her lap, "Well along the way I met a polite young man, his name is Sesshomaru, he seemed determined, and in his eyes I see the respect he has for you Nogara, and I told him that you and him will get along as siblings."

This caught Kagome's attention.

"Mother, please don't say that, Not…."She was interrupted by her mother.

"Why! Your own brother respects you and you don't believe it!" Lady Tama snapped, but Nogara only smacked her head, and Kagome was shocked. Nogara's mother just slipped out an important secret and she realized it, "Nogara, Kagome didn't know that you are Sesshomaru's older sister."

"Yes mother I didn't tell her, and now she knows." Nogara responded.

'_That explains every thing, the way she looks like him, the way her child was comfortable with Sesshomaru, the way she fights, and he even told us that it feels like he has a sister when he is around her._' Kagome was in deep thought, "Nogara why didn't you tell him this?"

Nogara sighed, "It was our father's wish for him to find out by the scroll, I can't break his wish so I had to hold it in."

"So all this time you were holding your sibling feelings inside." Kagome said and Nogara just nodded.

"But Kagome please keep this to yourself you will find out more once he figures this out." Nogara explained.

"Ok, but why can't you just simply give him the scroll?" Kagome asked.

Nogara sighed again, "This was another of our father's wish, since the scroll is bound to me by soul he either as to take it by force or earn it from me." and with that Kagome was satisfied.

"Ok Nogara your secret is safe with me." Kagome zipped her mouth signal.

"I'm sorry Nogara for opening my mouth like that will you ever forgive me." Lady Tama said softly.

"Don't worry mother she would've found out eventually." Nogara said, "Now let's make dinner."

Kagome tilted her, "Nogara you cook your food?"

"Yep, I don't like it when other people cook for me, plus it makes me happy when other people enjoy my cooking." Nogara smiled, "Let's go!"

"Oh Nogara dear!" Nogara and Kagome faced Lady Tama, "I only came to visit I have to go to an important meeting so sorry." She hugged me and left.

"What do you think of my mother?" Nogara asked as she picked up her babies.

"I think she is cool!" Kagome replied with glee.

They marched off to the kitchen.

oOo At the kitchen oOo

"Wow! Nogara your kitchen is so big!" Kagome was amazed.

"Yep I like it big!" Nogara said.

"So what are you planning to make for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"My personal favorites which I bet you're familiar with." Nogara said, "Ramen special, chicken curry with coconut cream, rice balls, pork buns, sushi rolls and the sides are steam rice and fried shrimp."

"Wow that's a big menu!" Kagome said.

"Wanna help me?" Nogara asked.

"Sure!" Kagome put on the apron that Nogara gave her.

The children were watching them.

oOo the sun sets and its dinner time oOo

Kira and Fellon already brought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the table. The food looked and smelled delicious!

Sesshomaru hardy ate human food but since he is going to help kill the assassin lords with Nogara he had to eat to gain his strength.

Inuyasha felt like he was sent to heaven, there was ramen to eat and from the gesture from Nogara he could get refills.

Kagome was happy that she helped Nogara cook even though she only made the pork buns, but hey she had to make 300 of them and the way Nogara showed her how to do them were hard.

**Flashback**

"_**Nogara what do I do?" Kagome asked**_

"_**You are going to do the steamed pork buns." Nogara replied.**_

"_**How do I do those?"**_

"_**See that big steam pot."**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Well it is capable of steaming 300 pork buns; here are the 250 pounds of pork meat and the 320 leaf herbs you have to grind. You will grind the herbs in this grinding stone after that you take the meat to this meat grinder at the corner over there after that you cook the meat with the herbs you mixed it with, while the meat is cooked in low fire, you will start making the dough, make sure not to put to much water or it will extremely overgrow, oh and make sure to put a bit of sugar in it. After that and it seems the pork meat is ready, you make the dough in to a semi thick square then add the meat in the center and try to the bun shape as a fat tear drop."**_

_**Kagome nodded her head and began making the pork buns.**_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome's back still hurts for the herb grinding.

Everybody already sat down; Nogara sat in the front chair being the owner of this part of the castle, her two children sat right beside her, one to her right and the other to her left, Sesshomaru sat in the first chair from Nogara's left followed by Kagome then Inuyasha; On Nogara's right Kira sat on the first chair followed by Ryujin and Fellon. Nogara gave the sign to eat and her maids brought everyone a large bowl of ramen which everyone liked a lot.

Kagome wondered why Nogara told her to make 300 pork buns for such a small group, Nogara's kids, Kiara and Kyoku, were eating two each but when she saw Kira, Ryujin and Fellon they all had 10 on their plates.

"Master the pork buns taste good!" Fellon said.

"Yes I agree with Fellon, Nogara." Sesshomaru said as well.

"Oh I didn't make the pork buns this time." Nogara replied.

"Then give my regards to the chief." Sesshomaru responded.

"Actually, you can tell her that yourself." Nogara pointed to Kagome.

They all looked at her and Kagome blushed as she had a pork bun on her mouth.

"You made this Kagome?" Inuyasha said puzzled, while holding a pork bun.

"Well I followed Nogara's instructions and this is how they came out." Kagome said.

Nogara's three guardians clapped their hands.

"To follow master's instructions are hard enough…" Fellon said, "But to make it the same taste my master makes, man you will be one heck of a chief!"

Kagome blushed even more, and then Sesshomaru realized something.

"Nogara you cook your meals and for your servants?" Sesshomaru now was going to eat a rice ball with a sweet cherry in the center.

"Yes, why you ask?" Nogara was feeding Kyoku with a rice ball.

"Well, why don't your servants cook for you?" Sesshomaru asked, "I mean that's why they are servants."

Nogara just sighed, "Ok, Sesshomaru see I love cooking, just like I told Kagome I don't like it when other people cook for me and I like it when other people enjoy it." Nogara smiled.

Once everyone finished Nogara was going to talk bout the plan.

"Ok, the Assassin Lords are made up of 5 members who are ranked from the weakest to strongest. So the weakest amongst them is (5) Damian…" She pulled out a picture of him, "then (4) Kane…" pulled that picture out, "then (3) Keaton…" showed the picture, "then (2) Algetoro…" showed that picture, "finally (1) Armani, making him the strongest of the five." She showed the final picture.

"I have a question." Kagome asked, and Nogara nodded, "If lets say Kuzon was still here, what rank he would be?"

Nogara new this might be asked but she answered, "He would be rank number one."

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Nogara.

"What? Mother would've disapproved if he was weak from the start." Nogara said, "Its not like I wanted him to be strong, he was the only one that was capable of giving missions to me, his power was capable to control mine and over time I grew to like him, but enough of that on with a plan."

Kagome learned so much today.

"Alright the best method to take them down one by one, united they are strong but separated they are easy to take down." Nogara said, "tomorrow we will buy the equipment for the jobs also discuss this matter further."

They nodded their heads.

"For now we retire, tomorrow we leave in the morning" Nogara said as she got up.

Kira and Fellon escorted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back to their rooms as Nogara was going to escort Kagome to hers. The female servants took care of Kyoku and Kiara.

"Kagome follow me I am going to show you to your room." Nogara said and Kagome nodded and followed.

A few moments later Nogara stopped and opened the door to Kagome's room.

"I hope you like your room Kagome." and with that she left, with a grin on her face.

Kagome was with her mouth wide open, the room she was staying at was beautiful, it had a king size bed, the walls were the color of a purplish pink, a large desk with a mirror that that had the scented oils, make up (which she doesn't use), perfumes and lotions. there was a big closet which held a lot of beautiful kimonos, there was a door which she found that lead to an indoor hot spring which she squealed in glee. But what she didn't know that Nogara had planned something up her sleeve.

oOo Sesshomaru's POV oOo

Once Kira showed me back to my room and left, I was tired and wondered how the fights will be once we faced the Assassin lords, I was thinking of how Nogara and her mother look alike. Nogara resembled more like her mother, but I want to know her father. For some reason I want to know her lineage, it's not like I want her but her family fascinates me.

'_**So you want to know if she is related to you in any way right?**_**'**

'_What do you want now?_'

'_**I just want to chill with my best side in the whole wide world!**_**'**

'_Are you trying to grow a sense of humor?_'

'…_**.Ouch, that was harsh, but anyways…really, would you really want her as a sister if she was?**_**'**

'_I'm not going to answer that._'

'_**Hmm, then I will just bet then.**_**'**

'_Bet? ...What Bet?_'

'_**I will bet that you are going to drastic measures to find out if she is related to you.**_'

'_Hmm, I'm listening_

'_**See if I win, you take Kagome as our mate, and if you win well….I haven't thought of that answer yet.**_**'**

'_You'er that desperate to have her...Hmm if I win then I don't take her as a mate and I will put my love making on hold for 1000 years._'

'_**Heh, this isn't just for a day, its until we finish with this mission with Nogara and leave.'**_

'_...Fine, it's on!_'

My demon left after that, I can't believe I made a bet with myself, and I hate it because of that bet I can't go and try to see if Nogara is related or not with my family. After a few moments I smelled something good, the scent of Jasmine, with vanilla and also with a hint of lavender and coconut. When it touched my nose it felt good to smell which was coming from my private hot springs that Nogara told me no one can enter. This was interesting. She told me that no one can enter it but the smell was coming from it, not to dwell on that matter its time for me to relax in my springs. I undressed my self and headed to the spring. I swiftly went in the warm water, then I heard someone humming. I thought this was my private spring; I went further and saw that I was my brother's wench, how dare she enter my springs then again that Nogara is one evil woman.

"What are you doing in my private springs...Kagome?" I sounded as I was going to do something to her.

The she turned around quickly and she had her eyes wide open.

oOo Kagome' POV oOo

Once Nogara dropped me off to my new beautiful room, I was extremely happy but the way she told me '_I hope you like your room_' was creepy, its like she was planning something really, really evil. I saw this door and I wondered were it lead to so I opened it and saw a beautiful hot spring before me. Then I decide to take a bath, so I gathered my bathing things and went to the springs.

I was humming while I was washing my hair, then I felt some one behind me and I froze.

"What are you doing in my private springs...Kagome?" It sounded like Sesshomaru and it and the tone was like he was going to do something to me! Eek!

I turned around and it was him! It was Sesshomaru! I'm a goner!

oOo Normal POV oOo

They stared at each other for quite a while, and then Kagome realized she was showing

her breasts and she blushed and covered them up.

'_**Aww I was enjoying the view!**_**'**

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"You didn't answer me Kagome." Sesshomaru finally broke the silence

She was to nervous to answer him, then she started to talk, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you must be mistaken, Nogara gave me a room through that door and said that it was my room, so that includes the hot spring."

'_Nogara is one evil and sneaky demon; she is the one I should keep an eye on_' Sesshomaru thought, "Well this is my private spring, my room is that other door." he pointed the door out.

'_I can't believe it Nogara is an evil and tricky woman, wait till I go visit her later on!_' Kagome was in deep thought.

'_Hmm, maybe I can do something to irritate my little brother._' Sesshomaru gave that evil smirk, and then out of nowhere Sesshomaru kissed Kagome. Kagome was shocked out of her mind.

Sesshomaru took longer than expected, Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and deepened the kiss, by that time he felt her well rounded breasts on his chest and for some reason he growled in delight which kind of scared him.

He broke the kiss.

"Keep this between us little miko, pretend like it didn't happen." Sesshomaru said chillingly.

Kagome just nodded, she turned around, then Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kagome's breast with his hand and gently massaged it. Kagome moaned.

"And that means Inuyasha as well." Sesshomaru continued.

"Yes, I will keep it to myself." Kagome couldn't help it but moan.

Then Sesshomaru let her go and disappeared.

oOo Kagome's POV oOo

Oh my god! Sesshomaru kissed me and told me not to tell anyone what happened…….That was my first kiss!...Was this Nogara's plan from the start. But she should know I love Inuyasha not Sesshomaru, but she is Sesshomaru's elder sibling and knows best but she might do this for the sake of Sesshomaru, no this time I'm going to get her!

oOo Sesshomaru's POV oOo

What the fuck happened there! I only did it to tease Inuyasha, why did I go that far?

'_**Because I did that?**_**'**

'_Why would you want to do that?_'

'_**One she was in front of us, two I want her as our mate, three SHE WAS NAKED IN FRONT OF US!!!!**_**'**

I ignored him and went to dress up and give Nogara a piece of my mind.

oOo Normal POV oOo

Kagome quickly came out and dressed and began running to Nogara's West wing chambers, but along the way she ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey there Sesshomaru." She smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru just smirked, "If your looking for her she is not here I already checked." with that he left.

'_I know she is here! And I will find her!_' Kagome was pumped up and went searching for her.

She searched high and low but no Nogara, '_Why must some demons be evil tricksters but so kind._'

She entered a room and found a strange demon looking through Nogara's things; Kagome saw a statue with weapons and managed to take a sword off, "Who goes there!" Kagome said the demon was started and quickly went to attack her. Kagome managed to block some of the attacks, but the demon got Kagome by the side.

"Die!" was the demons only word that it spoke, before the attack made it to Kagome, a strong, tall, and masculine male saved her, by killing the demon head one.

Kagome saw the male, he had silver hair, "Sesshomaru?"

He laughed, "Kagome you confused me again."

"Nogara!" She jumped on him(her), "You're a lifesaver!"

"No worries." He chuckled.

"Nogara why are you a guy though?" Kagome asked.

"I will tell you that later, right now Sesshomaru is coming." Nogara said.

In the nick of time Sesshomaru was on cue, he saw Kagome clinging on a male demon that he tried to identify. That kind of ticked him off.

"Identify yourself, worthless demon!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Why would this Kage explain himself to an all talk demon." Nogara called himself Kage.

"Sesshomaru, Kage means no harm he protected me." Kagome pleaded.

"Why go to much trouble to protect him!" Sesshomaru growled.

'_**Let him have it! He wants our mate!**_**'**

Then Sesshomaru realized something, '_His scent is like the one I smell when Kagome came out of the well……don't tell me!_'

"If you want to make sure Sesshomaru, I am the same demon that had covered his scent on Kagome." Kage held her close to him, "Want her, fight me for her." with that Kage kissed Kagome on the lips.

Sesshomaru's demon raged and took over and attacked Kage. Kage said a sleeping spell that made Sesshomaru sleep, "Kagome return to your room." She obeyed and left.

'_Two guys kissed me, well Nogara doesn't count but still……she was right._' Kagome was in her room and prepared herself to sleep.

'_Little brother you leave me no choice._' Nogara put a micro chip on Sesshomaru, '_Sorry but I must read your brain waves and dreams, man it feels good capable getting technology from the future._'

Nogara dropped Sesshomaru on his bed and left.

oOo Morning oOo

Nogara made sure that she had extra guards to protect her side of the castle, she saw every one coming from their rooms and they were ready to go.

The maid came with the children and they were crying and didn't want to stop, Nogara got the children and gave them to Sesshomaru and they stopped.

"Weird, give them back to the maid Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru did and they began to cry again.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but can you do me a favor and watch my children. Please?"

Nogara pleaded, "I will pay you back with some delicious rice balls and pork buns!"

Sesshomaru couldn't refuse this offer, he loved the food she made so he accepted it.

-Hours later-

They come back to see a Western Lord playing with you little children. little Kyoku was on his back and he was blowing little Kiara's belly which made her laugh.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching, Nogara and Kagome were squealing in joy.

Sesshomaru looked up to see them staring at him and it was awkward.

"Well this became interesting." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha, Nogara, and Kagome sighed.

-To be continued-

-End of Chapter 11-

**Hello! Like this chapter, well I did but sorry I took long I had writer's issues not writer's block. I know I skipped things but the will be explained in the next Chapter. Please review and see ya!!!**

**On the next Chapter in Hidden Secret.**

**Nogara explains to Kagome what happened last night,**

**You will see what Sesshomaru was doing when the others were out,**

**And what is with Inuyasha not being in this fanfic a lot…..**

**Inuyasha: Hey!!**

**Sorry there buckaroo 3 **

**More things will be revealed in the next chapter! See Ya soon!**


	12. Understanding and the Misunderstanding

Another Chapter

_Another Chapter! Yay!_

**I know I haven't said much in the last chapter but this chapter will explain the things of the last chapter and something else but I won't say.**

**May contain lime/lemon, you've been warn.**

**Now on with the fanfic!!**

'_**demon**_**'**

'_thinking_'

"Talking"

**Flash backs/Dreams/Nogara's evil video recordings**

_-Hours later-_

_They come back to see a Western Lord playing with you little children. Little Kyoku was on his back and he was blowing little Kiara's belly which made her laugh._

_Inuyasha's eye was twitching, Nogara and Kagome were squealing in joy._

_Sesshomaru looked up to see them staring at him and it was awkward._

"_Well this became interesting." Sesshomaru said._

_Inuyasha, Nogara, and Kagome sighed._

**Chapter 12: The Understanding and the Misunderstanding**

"Seems like you were having fun, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"You misunderstand me little brother, I was merely entertaining them."

Sesshomaru responded.

"Oh yeah I understand!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Nogara and Kagome were giggling at there bickering.

"It seems Inuyasha's a little jealous." Kagome said in a little teasing tone.

"Jealous!" Inuyasha turned around a bit embarrassed, "Why would I be jealous?!"

"Awww, look at him not trying to admit it!" Nogara teasing was even worse.

"Feh! I don't need to prove anything!" Inuyasha was red in embarrassment then left to his room.

"Well what do you know?" Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

Nogara and Kagome turned to him.

"Finally learned that Inuyasha wants brotherly attention?" Kagome said in a cool tone.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said, "I was referring to what Kiara called me while you two were annoying him."

Nogara and Kagome just sighed.

"They are both a like when it comes to simple things, and they do that without even knowing." Kagome said.

"I agree." Nogara replied, "But I do want to know what my daughter said to you."

"You'll see or should I say hear." Sesshomaru said, and then they waited for a few minutes then Kiara said something to Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" Kiara said, "Uncle Sesshomaru" This time Kyoku joined in the saying.

"That is so cute!!" Nogara and Kagome said in unison.

"Sesshomaru can you watch them a bit longer please!" Nogara asked nicely.

"And what do I get in return?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I will double the amount of pork buns and rice balls also I will include sweet bean cake!" Nogara responded quickly.

He really couldn't refused now, he would get double the pork buns and rice balls and get sweet bean cake as bonus, '_Is she trying to get me fat, but they are so good I can't refuse._' He thought it over, "Okay, I will do it." He nodded and took the kids to the gardens.

"How do you do that? And to Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru!" Kagome was curious.

"All males can't resist home cooked food, even if they are demon lords, home cooked food is the only way to get a man to work." Nogara winked at Kagome.

Kagome was surprised; Nogara and Kagome went to one of Nogara's private studies.

"Kagome about last night, I need to clear a few things." Nogara said.

"Yeah sure! Let's talk." Kagome smiled a really creepy smile.

"About the kiss, I only did that to provoke Sesshomaru, which you saw worked." Nogara explained.

"But that is what I don't understand; Sesshomaru doesn't like humans, so why like me?" Kagome said, "But that is what makes me confused ever since what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Nogara attention was caught.

Kagome blushed a deep dark red; "Nothing, nothing happened!" she tried to take it back.

"Kagome! Answer me or I will find out!" Nogara blackmailed.

"How?!" was Kagome's only come back.

Nogara smirked, "Thanks to technology from the future I can manage to records people's dreams once they go to sleep, and it so happens that I got a video tape of your dream and your dream was about when Sesshomaru was fucking you over and over senselessly." Nogara went to the screen T.V. she got from the future and put in the tape, "I will prove it to you to."

Kagome was in a world of shit, she had that dream last night and Nogara seemed pretty confident, when Nogara played the video Kagome was shocked to see it.

_**Lemon! Skip if you don't want to read it**_

**-The video-**

**Kagome was undressing herself so she can sleep then she finds two huge arms hugging her figure. When she turns around she finds Sesshomaru (**yes he has two arms**). Sesshomaru was naked; she was surprised to see his huge, thick member and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back until they were both on her bed, he started to caress her breasts, she moaned from his touch. She wanted him badly and so did he, he entered her gently, she moaned. Sesshomaru started ramming her slowly yet tensely, she never felt this good before, she moaned for more and more, until they were both tired.**

**-End of video-**

Kagome was really red, and Nogara smirked, "See what I can show him."

"Nogara you are soo evil!" Kagome said.

"Thank you" Nogara simply said, "I will use 'any means necessary' to get what I want." She smirked.

"Any means necessary….Nogara it's not war!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh but I follow the theory, Christian theory that is." Nogara responded.

"It's a good theory….Hey! Don't change the subject Nogara!" Kagome growled.

"I didn't change the subject I merely add more to my sentence." Nogara smirked.

"Oh my god you act like Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.

"Well duh I'm his older sister, Ms. Obvious." Nogara responded stubbornly.

"I know that but I never thought you will have the same characteristics as Sesshomaru …….and Inuyasha!" Kagome was shocked.

"I thought that you would've figured by now that Inuyasha is my half brother." Nogara said bored.

Kagome's heart felt like it would explode, a sound went off and Nogara took out the video and hid all her equipment including her tape.

"Nogara what's wrong, and what was that noise?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is coming." Nogara simply said then Nogara held her chest as it began to hurt.

"Nogara are you alright!" Kagome went to her side.

"Not now! I thought I fix it!" she fell to the floor talking to her self and she began to transform.

"Nogara!" Kagome shouted.

When Nogara came to she was a guy, "Damn it! Why?!"

"Nogara why are you a guy now?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later right now I must change before Sesshomaru gets here." Nogara said, "Remember to call me Kage." He (she) stood up to change.

Just now Kagome realized that Nogara's former clothes ripped specially from his private area, she blushed red.

Kage came back with new clothes, "Okay Kagome lately I've been transforming to my male form with no reason and..." That's when Sesshomaru came in.

"Kagome...have... you..." He began to glare at Kage, "You!" He growled under his breath.

Kage stared at him; Sesshomaru realized that Kage wore general clothes, so that means he is one of Nogara's generals.

"And what brings you here son of the General?" Kage (Nogara) was acting differently, it sounded like a cruel icy tone that Kagome wouldn't expect from him (her).

"I can tell you this one thing, it has nothing to do with you even if you are one of her generals" Sesshomaru growled coldly, it seemed that Sesshomaru and Kage were going to fight.

In the nick of time Nogara's mother stepped in, "Now Kage!" She held him back, "I know that the former Western Lord and you never did get along but don't take it out on his son." Lady Tama pleaded.

Kage snorted and looked away from him, Kagome was shocked and confused, '_Is this just an act or is there something that Nogara is hiding deep in her heart?_'

Sesshomaru does not like Kage what so ever and just looking at him angers him even more, '_Why does he anger me so?_'

'_**Well duh! He is trying to take our mate! Which he was doing earlier?**_**'**

'_She is not our mate! I told you that many times now!_'

'_**But that's not what your heart is saying.**_**'**

'_You're my inner demon; you don't listen or know what my heart says._'

'_**Touché!**_**' **

His inner demon left him alone for awhile, "Since Nogara isn't here I take my leave." With that he left.

Lady Tama smacked Nogara on the back of her head, "You baka! You were not to challenge him and insult your and his father!"

Nogara snorted and turned around, "I don't have a father, mother, and you know that." Nogara left and her mother tear a bit.

Kagome never saw this side of Nogara, "What is wrong Lady Tama?"

"Its Nogara, she truly hates her father, not matter what I say she won't accept nor look at him as a father; even though Toga is dead she turns her back on him." She stopped tearing a bit, "She has an icier tone than Sesshomaru when it comes to her father, and she became completely different."

Kagome was saddened.

"Well I must be going duty calls." Lady Tama sighed and left the room.

Kagome stared at Nogara's direction, "Nogara…what is going on inside your heart?" and she went to Nogara's direction.

-**With Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru was in a foul mood and accidentally bumped into the maid that was taking care of the kids and it seem she couldn't get them to stop crying, "If you want I would take care of them." He told and she was really happy, she handed him both of the pups and you stopped whining, the maid left.

Once he had Nogara's pups in his arms he immediately relaxed and calmed down, it seems these pups gave him that effect.

They already made it in his room with them remembering what he was doing with them when the others were out.

**-Flashback-**

**Once Inuyasha, Nogara and Kagome left he set the pups down on the couch.**

"**Okay no what should I do to you two?" He said as he looked at them.**

**While Kyoku was doing his own thing Kiara was looking up to him and gave him the most big irresistible eyes that Sesshomaru ever seen.**

'_**I believe Rin has competition.**_**' Sesshomaru thought.**

**Sesshomaru sat down and laid downed a bit, the babies crawled up to him began nuzzling and nudging his neck, his eyes widen.**

'_**This inuyokai affection is for an uncle….do they think of me as an uncle?**_**' Sesshomaru was in deep thought but snapped back to reality when he heard little purrs and tiny snores.**

**They were sleeping on his chest grabbing a part of his kimono, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Sesshomaru started to rest a bit. A few hours past and he woken up, the two little pups waited for him to wake, they giggled.**

"**Uncle Sesshomaru!" Kiara said.**

"**Uncle! Uncle!" was Kyoku's response.**

**Sesshomaru was lost for words, they started to play fight then they jumped at Sesshomaru which he fell to the ground.**

**He let a growl out to stiffen them but they only giggled he was now really confused, they jumped at him but now Sesshomaru played along**

**They continue to play around until Inuyasha, Nogara and Kagome caught him.**

**-End of Flashback-**

He looked at the pups which they were asleep in his arms, '_It feels like I'm home._'

-Back with Kagome and Nogara-

"Nogara! Wait up!" Kagome ran behind her, "Your back to a woman?" Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah I been transforming in and out lately but the only reason this happens if something truly bad is going to happen."

Kagome gulped, "So you were going to tell me the reason about yesterday, what is the reason?"

"I will tell you but in here" Nogara opened the door to reveal a big private study, "No one dares to enter here because my yoki will stiffen the intruder and cause death."

"If it does that then wouldn't it kill me?" Kagome asked quickly.

"No since my calm presence is here my yoki won't do anything to the person that is with me in here unless I want it to." Nogara explained.

"Oh." was Kagome's only response.

"The reason I acted like that last night is to see how much Sesshomaru likes you." Nogara said as she closed the door and sat Kagome down on the chair.

Kagome blushed, "Any results?"

"Nope, it's really hard to crack him even with the chip fusion." Nogara said blankly.

"Chip fusion? Are you experimenting on him?" Kagome asked.

"Well not experimenting him more like analyzing him. And the chip fusion was the only way to analyzing him without ruffling him up." Nogara explained, "And if I did it the old fashion way, talking to him, all he would do is deny, deny, deny and it possibly transform into a fight." Nogara had a point, "Beside this way it would be easier, he wouldn't get angry from my questions and I would keep my hands clean from his blood." Nogara smiled and Kagome's eye twitched.

"Are you for real?" Kagome said.

"I am right in front of you." Nogara smiled and Kagome smacked her head, "Anyway I have to make Sesshomaru the food I promised him for taking care of my pups." They got up and went to the kitchen.

A few hours passed, Nogara and Kagome were bringing Sesshomaru his snacks.

"Are you sure he will eat all of this?" Kagome asked.

"He is a man Kagome and all men love to eat food no matter if they are demons or not." Nogara said, "Besides he has my pups with him right now, most likely he will feed them too."

"You do have a point about that." When they entered the room they caught him smiling and playing with the pups, Nogara managed to get 10 pictures of Sesshomaru smiling and playing with the pups, "Hey Sesshomaru we brought the snacks." when Sesshomaru heard that he stopped what he was going.

"Oh thanks." Sesshomaru simply said, Nogara and Kagome set the food down on the table.

"We also made some for the pups." Nogara said.

'Hn' was his only reply as they left the room.

"Heh, heh I got black mail pictures." Nogara laughed evilly Kagome just sighed.

**-End of chapter 12-**

**Hellos! I know this chapter might have been short but I was struggling for a while, blame my computer which was turning of on its own when I was typing making me rewrite again and again even if I saved, it would just turn off unexpectedly. Anyway here is what going to happen next!**

**Next chapter on Hidden Secret!**

**Nogara give everyone new outfits**

**The first battle with an Assassin Lord begins**

**And why does it feel like some one is following them**

**A lot of crazy things are going to happen will this group manage to handle it?**

**All of this on the next chapter! See ya!**

**The reason why Inuyasha hasn't been appearing in the chapters?**

**Inuyasha: The reason why I haven't been on this fanfic, well blame it on the author for not putting me in there most of the time!**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha don't blame the author for your stupidity, clearly that you aren't the….-Was interrupted by Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha: Oh man I only wore her dress once can't she let that grudge go!**

**-Its suddenly quiet-**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru was going to say that "clearly that you aren't the most important character in the fanfic" but that there was plain wrong, stupid and weird.**

**-It got quiet again-**

**InufefiNogara199: Let's all for get this happened and continue to the next chapter which I will try to update soon.**

**Kagome: Even though that was a blinding image I don't know what will Inuyasha do next?**

**Sesshomaru: Don't even try to think about it.**

**Kagome: Hey Inuyasha! How did you feel like when you wore a dress?**

**-Sesshomaru and I sighed-**

**InufefiNogara199: Well until the next chapter, see ya soon!**

**Sesshomaru: Don't forget to review!**

**-We wave good bye-**


	13. New Upgrade

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't updated! I had a huge writer's block.**_

_**If you like the last chapter then you will like this one.**_

**I don't own Inuyasha, just this Idea!**

**On with the Fanfic!**

"_You do have a point about that." When they entered the room they caught him smiling and playing with the pups, Nogara managed to get 10 pictures of Sesshomaru smiling and playing with the pups, "Hey Sesshomaru we brought the snacks." when Sesshomaru heard that he stopped what he was going._

"_Oh thanks." Sesshomaru simply said; Nogara and Kagome set the food down on the table._

"_We also made some for the pups." Nogara said._

'_Hn' was his only reply as they left the room._

"_Heh, heh I got black mail pictures." Nogara laughed evilly Kagome just sighed._

**Chapter 13: New Upgrade  
**

"So Nogara how do you plan to blackmail Sesshomaru" Kagome asked as Nogara gave it some thought.

"Well..." Nogara was still thinking, "I will think about it soon, right now I must prepare some things tomorrow is our first Assassin lord hunt" Nogara said with smirk on her face, "If you want to head some where to comfort yourself while I'm gone try the gardens over there" Nogara pointed the direction, "Then just take a right and open the third door to reveal my gardens, I believe Sesshomaru went there with the kids earlier." With that Nogara left.

Kagome wanted to see the gardens, so she followed Nogara's directions and made it to the most beautiful garden she has ever seen, "Wow" Kagome was amazed, she saw so many different flowers, trees and bushes, even some birds flew around, but what caught her eye was a large statue of an Inuyokai.

"I wonder who this demon is." Kagome asked herself.

"At first I thought it was my father." A cold familiar voice was behind her.

Kagome turned around to Sesshomaru with Nogara's pups in his arms, "Sesshomaru, but why did you think that?"

The pups yawned and nuzzled more into Sesshomaru's arms, "I thought It was my father because the way the demon is dressed, is the style my father will dress like and the way the hair is put up, but Nogara's mother came into this garden, I asked her about the statue and she told me that the statue was Nogara."

Kagome looked at the statue, '_So their father sort of looked like this statue of Nogara._' She thought to herself, "Then why is she dressed the same way as your father?"

"Well, Lady Tama told me back then my father trained Nogara, and since Nogara was born without knowing her father she looked up to my father like her own, but Nogara told her she respected him like a Lord." Sesshomaru explained to her.

"So in short she idolized him." Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded, "Well I will chill here until Nogara is done." She walked to the only sakura tree there.

"I believe that is our spot." Sesshomaru said referring to himself and the pups.

"Well the pups could stay, you go." Kagome said as she turned to him.

"Dare challenge this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growled as the pups sensed his irritation send little yips at him to calm him down.

"No I just don't want you close to me" Kagome turned around, remembering what happened yesterday made her blush.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and he smirked, "If you like this Sesshomaru's presence don't deny it." He was behind her and that made her blush more.

Kagome didn't turn around, "I'm not denying it it's the truth." her voice was stuttering.

Sesshomaru smirked, '_It's so easy to tease you, and I should do that more often._'

Kagome was to busy thinking about not thinking of Sesshomaru and she finally realized that he took her spot under the sakura tree, "You…you tricked me!" Kagome fumed.

"I didn't trick you, you were caught in your own thoughts is what made you loose this spot, but if you like you can sit next to me and help take care of one of the pups." Sesshomaru said and Kagome sighed in defeat.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"'You misunderstand' he says Feh! Who gives a rat's ass, why won't he admit he likes being with them?! Idiot!" Inuyasha said as he bumped into Lady Tama, "Oh sorry madam." He bowed. (_What? Inuyasha being respectful, it's the end of the world I say!_)

"Oh it's alright it also my fault for not paying attention." Lady Tama said, "Your name is Inuyasha right."

Inuyasha blinked, how did she know his name if he didn't introduce himself.

"Oh rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Tama, I am the Assassin Queen of the Central Lands," Lady Tama said with a curtsy, "I am the mother of Nogara."

Inuyasha's eyes widen to see Nogara's mother right in front of him, "Nice to meet you Lady Tama but how did you learn of my name with out me mentioning it?" Inuyasha asked politely.

(_Him polite? It's the end of the world I say!_)

"Lord Sesshomaru mentioned of you." Lady Tama said and Inuyasha ears rose.

"Really?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"What's wrong does it really surprise you if he talks about you?" Lady Tama was confused.

Inuyasha looked at her, "It really does surprise me, and he never really does mention me."

Lady Tama smiled, "But if you respect him he will, I know he will" She winked, "Take care I must return to my duties."

He nodded and bowed when she left he turned around with a big grin, "Heh she said duties."

**-With Nogara in a room-**

"Oh Yeah! I'm done with my duties!" Nogara said out loud.

Inuyasha was passing by, "Heh duties."

"I heard that!" Nogara opened the door and saw Inuyasha having a big grin on his face, "That's weird why do you have that grin on your face?"

"What grriiiiiiiiiin?" Inuyasha was overjoyed and acting pretty weird.

"Did something happen?" Nogara was curious for some reason.

"Noooooooo, Just all tingly." Inuyasha said.

"Okay this is annoying" Nogara smacked him to reality, "Now come forth Inuyasha!"

"Whoa, what just happened to me" He shook his head.

"I believe you had news of something that shocked you and it put you into in a trance, more like overjoyed happiness of some sort, did something happen like that?" Nogara said bluntly that made Inuyasha surprised.

He shook his head again, "NOOOOOOOOO!" it sounded sarcastically.

"Okay then put this on, you will be my bitch…I mean example." Nogara smiled and Inuyasha raised a brow, he went to change.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came out dressed all cool, he was wearing a white kimono and hakama pants, it had red hexagon shapes on his shoulders and the ends of his sleeves, he also wore chest plate armor it also had a white hexagon shape in the center, Nogara tied his kimono sleeves away from his wrists and put armguards, he also wore boots just like Sesshomaru's and a red sash around his waist.

"Nice!" Nogara and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Now lets get Sesshomaru and Kagome into there outfits." Nogara said having all the items in a kart.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked gently putting Tetsusaiga on his right hip.

"Oh I have one don't worry." Nogara smiled as she went looking for them.

**-With Sesshomaru and Kagome-**

"I can't stop staring at that statue." Kagome said out of the blue.

"Hn" Sesshomaru responded.

"Alright peoples we have a date with an assassin so give the pups to these fine gentlemen and I lead ya to her lair." Inuyasha said as he entered, Kira and Ryujin took the pups.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome said as her mouth was wide open.

"Like the look." Inuyasha side with pride, "Nogara gave it to me, and she told me to get you two so you guys could get your outfits for the travel."

"I like the outfit but the way you talked it's out of character." Kagome said.

"Well can't a man try something new?" Inuyasha responded.

"That's funny, you're hardly a man." Sesshomaru said passing by, Kagome giggled and Inuyasha fumed, "Aren't you going to take us to her." Sesshomaru said bored since they took the pups from him.

"This way!" he grunted as he lead the way, once they got there the room was a dressing room and Nogara gave them their outfits.

"Now go to the dressing rooms a dress, me and Inuyasha will be right here if you need help." Nogara said; they went to the dressing rooms.

A few minutes have passed.

"Kyaa! OMG it looks sooo beautiful!!!!!" Kagome squealed as she came out fully dressed, she wore a white kimono and hakama pants, green hexagon shapes on her shoulders and the ends of the sleeves, she also wore archer armor on her chest and it went over her right shoulder that also have a white hexagon in the center, she also wore white socks and sandals, and a green sash around her waist.

"You don't really need to squeal." Sesshomaru said rubbing his ears, he came out fully dressed he wore also a white kimono and hakama pants, purple hexagon shapes on his shoulders and ends of his sleeves, also wearing demon lord armor going over both shoulders and has a white hexagon in the center, wearing the same boots but a new pair and a purple sash around the waist.

"There is still something missing, oh I know." Nogara gave Kagome gym gloves and a new, longer bow that was black and a bigger arrow case to fill more arrows up, "That's what you need and Sesshomaru" she went to Sesshomaru and tied up his sleeves away from his wrists and put on arm guards for him, "I still feel like something missing." Nogara was thinking.

"Maybe were to put my tail." He pointed out as it slightly moved.

"Oh yeah" Nogara removed the right shoulder part of his armor and help put Sesshomaru's tail in place.

"Thank you." He felt a bit more comfortable.

"Okay now you dress" Inuyasha pushed her in the dressing room and gave her the clothes she got for herself.

"Inuyasha that was pretty rude." Kagome said.

"Well…." Inuyasha didn't have anything to reply with.

"No, no it's okay Kagome" Nogara said as she came out already fully dressed, their mouths were wide open. "What?" Nogara was also wearing a white kimono and hakama pants, gold hexagon shapes on her shoulders and ends of sleeves that either had the symbols of wind, water, fire and earth in gold, also wore demon armor that was also tied with a wolf pelt cape and shoulder armor, white hexagon in the center but it had the symbol of water in gold, finally she had boots, a gold sash around her waist and arm guards on.

"Damn" They said in unison.

"Okay what's wrong?" Nogara said.

"It's just that…..you look like the statue in the gardens." Kagome and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"Heh, okay so let's get down to business, here" she each gave them a piece of square paper, "You see these symbols on my armor and kimono, they are the elements I mastered, right now we will find out what element you three is natural to you" Nogara explained she also had a paper, "You have the paper, what you will need to do is focus your aura to the paper, if the paper shreds in to tiny pieces your element is wind, if the paper burns fire, if soaked water, turns to sand earth and if it turns to a hard silver color steel but no one never came out controlling steel so its not considered an element." Nogara finished.

"Okay, thank you for the explanation but why are we doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the assassin lords control certain elements and you three must know elements to increase power to defeat them." Nogara answered back.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"You go first Inuyasha." Nogara said.

"Umm, okay." Inuyasha focused his energy into his paper and it burned, "Whoa!"

"Inuyasha's element is fire, you go Sesshomaru." Nogara pointed.

Sesshomaru focused his aura on the paper and it became soaking wet.

"Water for you Sesshomaru, last Kagome" Then Kagome did the same thing and the paper ripped in shreds, "And you Kagome use wind, and when you look at your armor and kimono the symbol of the element should appear." They looked down and the symbols appeared, but on the kimono there were still empty slots.

"But why are there still empty slots in our kimonos?" Kagome asked.

"Well you all haven't mastered all the elements so once you master the other elements they will appear on your kimono." Nogara answered and Kagome nodded, "Now that you three know your element, I will give you supporting items, for Kagome a new bow and carrying case for arrows, the bow is made 100 percent of wind magic and green oak wood, the carrying case holds more than 100 arrows." Nogara said.

"Whoa that's cool and they are soo pretty." Kagome said.

"For Inuyasha and Sesshomaru your armguards get an upgrade." with a snap of her fingers the armguards got a symbol of their element, "see now you guys will get to summon element based creatures, and these beads" The beads appeared on there armguards, "They increased element power, oh and Kagome you also get to summon element based creatures once you touched the bow." Kagome was excited, "Now we must take our leave." They all began to go to the main door.

They were already in the front gate, "Kira, and Fellon you stay here, Ryujin you come with us." Fellon and Ryujin nodded.

"Hey but why do I stay? I always go with you master!" Kira protested and Nogara sighed.

Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "That sounds soooo naughty." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha grinned.

"Kira, with my mother out and me leaving there are not a lot of strong people to protect this land, yes we have the 5 Assassin Lords but they are against us, do you understand me Kira." Nogara said.

"Yes….master" He was really disappointed.

"Let's go." Nogara said and everyone left.

"I feel sorry for him." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha said.

"He is really loyal to Nogara and to show his respect to Nogara he will do everything to prove his worth." Kagome explained.

"Oh now I see why he is soo attached, that makes sense." Inuyasha said.

"But if he wants to prove his worth he has to obey Nogara's request." Sesshomaru said bluntly Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him.

"And that also makes sense." Inuyasha said.

"What are you three talking about?" Nogara said facing them.

"Nothing ma'am!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Good" Nogara said and turned around and resumed.

"Why did you two answered like that." Sesshomaru asked puzzled.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, "Should we tell him?" Kagome said.

"Nah let him find out on his own, just like we did." Inuyasha said, "Plus it is pay back of all the damaging he did to me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"What? Oh fine kill my fun." Inuyasha grunted.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Sesshomaru, listen carefully, see never talk behind Nogara's back, she will….um….How can I say this….turn very evil, eviler than you." Kagome said in a hush-hush manner.

"And how is she eviler than me?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

Kagome sighed, "Okay me and Inuyasha were going to play a little joke on her when her guardians beat us to it, they made a joke just to make her laugh but she wasn't in the mood, and she sent them knocking to the other side of the castle, can you believe that, and she was going to do that to us."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I like her humor." and Kagome's mouth dropped, "What?" Sesshomaru said.

"You actually think that was funny?" Kagome glared at him 'Hn' was all he said.

A few hours passed and Nogara decided that the group should stay for the night, none of them realizing that they were being followed.

"Alrighty lets camp here for the night." Nogara said looking at the group.

"Phew….I'm tired….Hey Nogara is there a hot spring near by." Kagome asked.

"Actually there is one ne…" Nogara was interrupted by Inuyasha

"Hell no we have no time for you to take a bath! You're fine as it is!" Inuyasha said then was clobbered by Nogara.

"Don't you dare interrupt me little…Inuyasha!" Nogara almost said little brother.

"Hey I'm not little!" He yelled rubbing his lump, and then Nogara clobbered him again.

"And learn your place! Kagome can do what she wants if it is fine by me, whelp!" She growled at him.

Inuyasha kept quiet and jumped to the top of a tree, Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in and chuckled like never before, Kagome stared at him. When he stopped Kagome was gone to the hot springs and Nogara was going to offer a chunk of cooked meat which he took.

"How long was I.….laughing?" He said hushed the end all hushed up.

"Oh quiet a while. Around 10 minutes to be exact." Nogara said as she bite into her piece of meat.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open, "That long?" Nogara nodded her head and swallowed her food...

"You should laugh more, it lets people know you have a humor side when it comes to inflicting pain to others" Nogara lightly chuckled.

"Even though I want to I have to keep up to my reputation as a Demon Lord of the west." He continues to eat.

Nogara sighed, "Men and their egos." She shook her head, and 'Hn" was his only response.

**-In the hot spring-**

"Ahhhh this feels soooo good!" Kagome expressed, "Thank you Nogara!" them some thing moved in the bushes.

"Who goes there?" Kagome warned the thing that was there. Then that thing jumped out of the bushes and into Kagome's arms, Kagome's eyes were closed.

"Mew" I was a familiar cat like voice, then Kagome opened her eyes and looked down.

"Kirara!" The little feline was happy that Kagome recognized her, "What's wrong why are you here and not with Sango?" That's when the small cat hopped of and wanting to go to Nogara. Kagome finished up and fully dressed, "Okay let's go to Nogara" they returned to the camped.

Nogara saw Kagome, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome was out of breath, "Nogara, Kirara came and she wanted to see you." She breathed in slowly.

Kirara hopped on Nogara's shoulder and started meowing, "Ok….I see…..so that happened…..you want what?" Nogara mumbled as Kirara meowed, "Are you sure you want to do that?.....I know you want to save them but if you do that you never return back." Kirara nodded and jumped off her shoulder. "Ok, here goes nothing."

Kirara started to glow a fiery aura as, Nogara fused fire magic with her power to make Kirara transform into a humanoid form.

Sesshomaru and Kagome eyes were wide, couldn't believe that the feline took humanoid form. "Kirara is that you." Kagome said as she started at her.

Kirara looked beautiful in her form, tanned skin, orange feline eyes, jet white hair, wore the same clothes as they did and had a fire symbol on her armor, she wasn't tall, she was the same size as Kagome.

"Yes….Kagome it is me, Kirara" she said; her voice was light as soft compared to Nogara's defined voice.

"Nogara how did you do that?" Sesshomaru looked at Nogara and she was stumbling around.

"Master!" Kirara went to Nogara's aid.

'_Master?_' Kagome replayed that word on her head over and over.

"I need to go some were I will be back tomorrow in the morning" Her voice sounded off then Nogara disappeared.

'_Could it be that she was transforming to a guy?_' Kagome thought, Sesshomaru was some what tired but left to a tree to rest on.

Kirara was worried but she knew Nogara would be fine, she turned to Kagome. "Kagome….something terrible has happened."

"What? What happened? Please tell me." Kagome was now worried.

"Sango, Miroku and even Kohaku, they were kidnapped. That is why I came; I needed Master Nogara's help." Kirara explained.

"Why do you refer Nogara as your master, isn't Sango your master." Kagome was confused.

"See Kagome, Nogara is my original master; she runs a farm of skilled animal yokai. You met Kira right." Kirara blushed lightly as she mention Kira, Kagome nodded but with a smirk, "He was also in that farm."

"Tell me Kirara; do have a thing for Kira?" Kagome winked at her and Kirara blushed really red like a tomato.

"What….um….I….um" She couldn't say anything and was blushing red and fainted.

"Kirara!" Kagome knelt down next to her, and she opened her eyes, "So you do like him."

"Kagome-chan please no more questions" Kirara was blushing mad

"Ok, I will stop." she giggled and Nogara came back.

"Kagome, Kirara sleep tomorrow we face Damian the 5th Assassin Lord and the monster of metal" Nogara had a serious face, she knew Damian was located in the east near her territory. He always wanted to take what was rightfully hers.

she looked back to see Kagome and the others sleeping, of course Sesshomaru was awake and ended up to her side.

"The one we are locating, Damian, He is close to your territory isn't he." Sesshomaru saw her expression really serious.

"Yes, and he is going to regret picking a fight from me in the first place" Her tone was harsh, Sesshomaru can sense her anger.

"Weren't you the one picking the fights right now." Sessomaru said coolly

"NO! They all picked her fights with me first, Damian was the one that started the War of the South" Nogara said, Sesshomaru was surprised.

"He is the one who lead it along with Kane the 4ht Assassin lord and master of Earth in war with your territory and mine, they are responsible for all the bloodshed and for what a bet!" Nogara new what was the bet, it was to lure her in and trap her, it did lure her but failed to catch her.

"A...Bet....A BET!!! My Men die for a bet! What kind of bet was it!" Sesshomaru was angry his aura spreading fast.

"Relax Sesshomaru" Nogara rubbed his chin with her head, purring like a sisters purr, Sesshomaru was relaxed and purred back but then it hit him.

'_This...this is a touch of a sister_' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her.

"Is my little brother ok?" Nogara looked at him calm.

Sesshomaru look at her '_Did she...Did she call me brother_'

**End of Chapter 13**

**Its a cliffy!**

**Awwww Sesshy's touched of what Nogara called him**

**anywho wanna know what happens, gotta read the next chapter......when i update 8D**

**Please review I wanna know if you guys like it  
**


End file.
